Pistol On My Pillow
by ToastSorellas
Summary: In a world of the guns and dark faded souls,may these people find their shining light through the cobblestones of Italia. You are warned as you enter this world... AU/AmericaxFem!Romano/Multiple Pairings
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**8 mofos? yep. Only a few turned out to be online, though~**

**Rupsha's A/N: HEY GUYS. SO LIKE - IT'S FRIDAY. WIN. Anyway, come on, settle in. Get some popcorn, we're gonna have fun here. So how did this explode? Well, the eight of us are fellow writers that bumped into each through the rough times of war . . . -snickers- . . . and shit went down. The idea for this story came from mah bitch, Lani, who can't a/n coz...she's sleeping. Or something. I dont know. But anyway - here's a little mysterious prolouge. Crack pairings? Uh, indeed. But it all works out. As for the question of who is Amarilla, she is Texas, an OC. :3 Have fun~ See you down below ;) **

**KENNET'S A/N: Sooo, I'm actually really grateful for my partners, even if I get a little snappy, that they all were able to at least get the prologue done before the 10th ended. I really enjoy working with them, and hopefully we can all collaborate together to get the story done and done. Uh... As for the story itself, it's probably mindfucking you right now huh? Well, no worries. More will be explained as we go on~ ありがと！**

**|D**

**Nicolette's A/N: Yo! El Presidente here~ So before you read this mafia/crime/romance/somewhatangst/EPIC fanfictions. There might be some things you need to know. And if they were mentioned already,well HERES ANOTHER WARNING. 1. Crack pairings. deaths EVEN BEFORE THE PRESENT TIME. sexuality over here,yaoi,yuri,AND hetro. I don't want to spoil it ALL for you,so read on!. Please enjoy this,me and my other toast sorellas worked hard,late nights,5 minute coffee breaks,and many obstacles were jumped. …SO ENJOY MOSUCKRAS!**

**Nisi's A/N: Like, Merhaba~. Uhm. . . I'm very happy with my people I'm working with. The story is really going to be awesome. C: Oh yes, the story is sexy. Crack pairings are awesome. WHEN IT WORKS~. I MEAN, IT'S HOT YO. Excuse me for my sexy, but yes. Characters are going to die. So, if you don't like character death, Sorry boo~. I love you toast sorellas, and I love whoever reads this fanfic. C: Short is short. VICE PRESDENT TOROKOOOOOO~. SHIZZY.**

**Lenley's A/N: SO GUYS. DON'T BE A BITCH AND BITCH ABOUT THIS. BECAUSE I WILL GET NORWAY'S TROLL AND CHASE AFTER YOU. This was really long, no bashing please, this is purely for fun, for fans, by fans etc etc. ALSO KEEP BITCHING. I'LL HAVE AN ANGRY MOB OF PUFFINS CHASE AFTER YOU. 3 I am the ultimate Sorella, next to El Presidente Toast which sounds like some margarita drink. GOOD DAY TO YOU CHAPS.**

**Almighty Ruler Nana's: Hey bitches, -sighs- FINALLY ITS PUBLISHED, WE'VE BEEN WORKING FOR LIKE A MONTH! ^  
>ANYWAYS, READERS, ILU, HAVE MY BABIES, SERIOUSLY, IN THE REVIEWS, TELL ME IF YOU'LL HAVE THEM, PRETTY PLEASE?<br>ENJOY THIS ODDLY SERIOUS CRACK, AND ILL BE IN CHARGE OF THE BRAGINSKIS' AND TEH BONNEFOYS' BA-DA-BING~  
>PS. SUCK IT~<br>**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DONT OWN SHIT EXCEPT THE PLOT. BLEH. **

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER SONG: .comwatch?v=Q_qnT7YV-Hc**

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_  
><em>Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry<em>  
><em>Here's to goodbye <em>  
><em>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<em>

_All my time is froze in motion _  
><em>Can't I stay an hour or two or more<em>  
><em>Don't let me let you go<em>  
><em>Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:15 am.**

"Hey. . Heyyyy. Look at this." The small girl held up a small folder. "People Profiles" It read. The older boy took the folder and began skimming through it, stopping every here and there. "Who are they?" "I... I know them, but I don't remember them that much." She explained as she gave a small whine. "I-Ivan . . . Braginski? Russian mob boss . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th January, 2019. <strong>

**9:12 pm**

Ivan sighed, standing up, lavender eyes scanning the empty warehouse with contempt.

The floors were filthy with blood and rust, rubbish and bodies scattered around the gray-brown concrete.

The russian brushed the dust of his slacks and pulled out his cell phone.

Click.

"Natalia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 13th June, 2017.<strong>

**12:00 pm**

"...Amarilla, there have been reports of you _drugging _the medication with Cyanide for the patients. The medication bottles all have your name on it, and I'm pretty sure there isn't anyone else that could do this in the clinic."

Her pout turned into a frown; What? Why the fuck would _anyone_think that she was the one poisoning the medication? Yes, she knew what Cyanide was—It was a drug that killed the person almost instantaneously. They would turn blue, they would lose oxygen, and then their bodies would drop to the floor. Dead. She was still a college student, so she wasn't dealing with those chemicals.

Hell, she didn't even know if she would be _dealing_ with them later on in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002. <strong>

**1:00 am**

Arthur reached up and swept a grimy hand through his hair.

"The land stays." His eyes - ground fine and moss green - trailed over the German's face.

Ludwig cast a glance in the Italian man's direction and nodded. "My land, my property."

There was a silence, being crackled by the sound of autumn leaves rustling against each other outside the balcony.

Ronaldo jerked the cigar out of his mouth and smiled innocently at his enemies. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you~?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:16 am**

"A lot of the names sound familiar, huh?" He looked at all the different handwriting-different stories that were being told throughout all the files that they were pulling out. "I wonder if they were hiding all this!"

"A lot of sad stories are popping up in here... I never knew a bunch about this.. Especially with Auntie Ama!"

"Turn the page, turn the page~!" The seemingly older boy squealed, grabbing her hand and turning the page together.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th January, 2019.<strong>

**9:15 pm**

"Yes, brother?" Came the obident reply.

It made him shiver.

"I'm done here, da." Ivan droned. "Come pick me up."

"Dy, I'll be right there, big brother. I love you.**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 13th June, 2017.<strong>

**12:05 pm**

Another Page Flip-more content showing all the while...

"There has ta be some sort of misunderstanding." Her eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Oh geez. The southern accent was getting to her once again. She was usually able to keep it from getting out of her mouth whenever she was pissed or content. Right now, though, she couldn't keep it in. Why would her own _boss_confuse her for some idiot who decided to poison the patients. "I don't use Cyanide in anything. I haven't even worked with the chemicals yet! Come on, Boss.. There has ta be some sort of mistake."

"Well, it doesn't look like it." He dug into his pocket, pulling out a vial of what looked like a gray liquid inside.

Amarilla gasped; Her heart had stopped, she froze in her tracks, and she practically shivered.

It wasn't that poison scared her, no. It was what was on the vial...

_Property of Amarilla Salinas._

She was going to jail.. She was going to go to jail, and she knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:12 am**

Ludwig scoffed. "Of course not! My children will take over after my death and they won't let you go." It was a threat disguised as a statement.

Arthur clicked his tongue, seeming irked by the German man.

"Si, very well . . ." Ronaldo mused, licking his lips.

Just then the door creaked open.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:20 am**

"No way...his name is in here a whole lot!"

"Well duh, it says here he was responsible for most of this stuff happening!" The boy leaned in closer and took a page from the file, eyes scanning the whole paper. The girl pouted and stuck her hand out,attempting to get it back.

"Hey! Give it back,give it!" She dropped the paper and chased the giggling boy around, untill finally she grabbed the corner of it and then-

_Riiiiiiip_

"...Uh oh..."

"Whoops!"

"..It was your fault!"

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th January, 2019.<strong>

**9:16 pm**

He frowned, "Da." he replied.

"I know."

He disconnected, phone snapping shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:13 am**

"Bruder, what kind of crack comedy are you holding here?" Gilbert snapped and sharp light weeped in from the where the door was open. His sour, crimson-eyed stare was directed at Ludwig and he strode forward until he was standing next to Ronaldo.

"What does it fucking look like, you oblivious git?" Arthur asserted and his face hardened.

Ronaldo chuckled.

Ludwig exhaled. "I-It's my fault . . ." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "I - am in debt."

As those words left him, Gilbert's jaw dropped, the creases in his face unfurling until the skin was smooth.

"W-what . . .?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:22 am**

"T-They have a lot of back history, huh?" The boy mumbled before turning the page.

"Yep!" The girl chirped as she continued to look onto the paper.

"I wonder where are they now. . . Are they alive too?" "Well they _must_be if it doesn't say they're dead on the paper." The girl pointed out.

"You never know. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th January, 2019.<strong>

**9:22 pm**

A smirk; delicate, tan fingers brushing a lock of coppery hair behind one ear.

"Move in. . ." was the command, several men nodding to themseles as well as others as they quietly and carefully flodded the lower ground of the multi-story warehouse.

"Ready. . .? . . . GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, 16th December, 2012.<strong>

**2:03 pm**

How many pages until it ended? They didn't know...

"What do you mean you're resigning?" The brunette's uncle hissed to his niece. She winced and shut her eyes quickly, not wanting to see her uncle mad at her.

"Open your eyes!" He barked to her and they snapped open.

"Answer me." Her pristine eyes looked up, pleading to her uncle silently. She didn't want to tell him why. The actual reason why. She couldn't bring herself to say it though.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:15 am**

"That . . Heroin . . ." Gilbert trailed off as realization dawned on his face.

Ronaldo chuckled darkly. "Si, Luddy, you took my clients? I take you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, 16th December, 2012.<strong>

**2:06 pm**

"I'm sick and tired of all the killing.. All the hurting.. I.. It's Inhumane!" She began. She only heard her uncle bark out laughter.

"You weren't saying that when you joined!" He stated bluntly before laughing again. She winced again. "B-but-" "Look here." He started before she could even continue.

"Torii. Your Lithuanian branch of this is needed more than you think. You need to stay in this." His crimson eyes seemed to soften a bit. She felt guilty. She wanted to make her uncle proud. For Ludwig. For him as well. Even for her brother and sister. But she couldn't handle this anymore. She was cracking worse than before.

"Uncle Gil... I'll do one last thing, and then I'm done.. Tell me when you need me for this."

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:26 am**

"God you're an idiot!"

"Who taught you those words? You're like...5!" The little girl smacked the boy on the arm and put the torn piece of paper back in the file,and turned to a new page.

"I'm older than 5 stupid!" The boy rolled his eyes and scanned down the page,names from before popped up again, Alfred...Torii...Ama-

"M-Maria?" Both children perked their head up at the new name called out.

"Wait, _wait..._Maria who?" The girl ran her finger down the page and stopped at the name they had been staring at.

"Maria...De-la...Cruz?"

"No...way..."

* * *

><p><strong>November 25th<strong>

**8:45 am**

"Also, the competition in the north? Taken care of, their boss practically handed over his resources to us,that Matt guy is alright…for your cousin at least." Alfred snorted and waved the last comment off, Maria nodded. Some family members shouldn't be mentioned constantly,the Canadian was one of them.

"Anything else?" Alfred kept his gaze in front of him,but he paid full attention to the Filipina. "Right,well maybe something off topic," she snapped the folder shut.

"Your sister? Jen? Well she sends her regards to her dearest brother and half-sister.

Alfred actually smiled a wholesome smile and nodded, "Awesome, shes putting her badass med skills to use I bet. Make sure to pass word to Torii afterwards." Maria cracked a grin and kissed him on the cheek, before sliding off the bed and casually making her way to the door of their bedroom. It's a skill to make it casual while wearing nothing but a thin silk robe.

"Of course…baby-blue."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th January, 2019.<strong>

**9:26 pm**

The stomp of feet, the splintering of the wood of a door, several men charging in, quickly gripping tight onto the Russian man, holding him down, faces avoiding the fallen commrads.

"Give up now. . . or else. . ." Were the only words said in the heavy silence, a childish giggle following it.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:16 am**

A growl rumbled up Arthur's chest. "Those bloody drugs weren't supposed to go where they did!"

"But they went there! And that was the last straw, Luddy . . ." His accent thickened and he adjusted his pinstripe fedora.

Ronaldo's men smirked in the shadows as their leader tugged out a silver pistol. He cocked it at Ludwig before positioning it at the centre of his throat.

"_Addio._"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 23rd November, 2011<strong>

**1:00 pm**

The ticking of the clock on the wall was broke through the still silence. Pencils were scribbling fast on the papers in the classroom. "Torii, come to the office please. Bring your backpack" Rang the intercom. Instantly a brunette's head snapped up before hesitantly standing up to walk out of the room with her handbag, or so called "backpack".

"Torii, you are expelled."

"W-what? Why? What did I do?" She cried.

"We heard from a former student that you are part of the Mafia. Miss Torii, you know we do not allow these type of things in our school. Either you end your ties or get out of this school." The principle hissed to her. She was furious. And she knew who told. Damn it all to hell. She was trembling, so upset now. She stormed out of the school. She wanted to get away from this. More of all: She wanted to get away from him ruining her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 17 April, 2018<strong>

**11:07 pm**

"I'm alive... I'm alive, and that's all there is to it.."

She had been running for days, to the point where she created a hideout somewhere in the city. Whenever she saw the Police, she was paranoid. She felt like she was going to get caught almost every hour, to the point where her nerves made her want to puke. With a quivering draw of a breath, she ran out into the city sidewalks, moving through countless numbers of people.

..Then she bumped into a taller man.

That man, wore a Kafeeyah.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:30 am**

" I. . . I think I know who she exactly is. . ." The little girl murmured.

"Really now?"

". . . Maybe." She frowned and crossed her hand across her chest. She hated knowing the feeling that she knew them, but not exactly knowing who they were. And it quite literally made her want to kick a door.

"By the looks of it. . . They got a lot on their plates. . "

"Yeah. . . "

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:18 am**

"Remember, Ronaldo . . . My tree is not dying if I do." Ludwig stated with a grunt, shifting in his position. His skin blanched as the Italian simply drove it harder into the German's adam's apple with a smile.

"For fuck's sake, Bruder, you're not dying! I won't let it happen!" Gilbert howled, the hand in which he gripped the weapon quaking.

With fear.

Ludwig blinked and neglected his brother. "There is Torii . . . There is Alfred." He hissed.

Ronaldo's eyebrows raised in question. "And there is Lovina. What's your point?" He smiled and his finger twitched over the trigger, ready to apply pressure.

"Women in the workplace . . .?" Arthur mumbled irately to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th January, 2019.<strong>

**9:28 pm**

Ivan growled trying to look up to the faces of his foolish captives. He was met with a swift kick to the face in return.

Iron toed boots meeting his nose with a 'crunch'.

The russian choked a scream as blood ran down his face and throat in rivits.

The salty taste was smothiring him, he struggled like a captive animal, thrashing and kicking, but there was just way too many men. He was vastly overpowered.

He laughed, wild and distorted, cursing the men, laughing at their stupidity.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 17 April, 2018<strong>

**11:12 pm**

"_...Please, come right in._"

The girl didn't exactly know how to respond to all of this. She was hesitant, a bit quiet, but she was invited into this guy's home randomly. She had no weapons, but she had some skills in Physical Combat. If he tried something, she could hold him back.

"I've heard that they were looking for you... And I can help you resolve this."

She gulped, blinking before looking back up at the man. The tan man-the man who's brown eyes were pretty much hidden.

"You.. can help me..?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:30 am**

"Come on! Tell me!" The little girl shook her head and looked to the side,she dropped the folder on the boy's lap and shoved his arm again,softer this time.

"W-whatever...lets just read more..." The boy tried to read the expression on the girl's face,but she kept her hair in his way. The boy sighed and focused on the next page.

"Vargas? What kind of name is Vargas?" The girl slowly lifted her head and looked at the page.

"Lo...vi..na...Lovina Vargas"

"Yeah...whats with all these girls in the mafia? I dont see many girls in the mob movies or whatever-"

_SMACK_

"OW!" The girl giggled and lowered her hand.

"Pft, just keep reading."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th January, 2019.<strong>

**9:31 pm**

"Никогда." He spat, smiling at nothing in particular.

"Have it your way, braginski..." came the indifferent reply

_BANG._

Direct hit, the russian's skull splitering, his eyes opening wider, as he fell to the ground at the men's feet, crimson pooling on the concrete.

Cold.

It was always cold here, ice building up in small mounds on the corners of buildings.

Natalia looked up at the tall building, breath coming out in thick, white fog as her cheeks began to adapt a rosy tint to them. Her eyes grew slightly wide as she heard a gunshot ring out from the area, her feet pouding against the concerete as she rushed up the floors of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:22 am**

"Lovina . . . ?" Ludwig tongue peeked out - torrid and pink - and licked his lower lip. He pressed his mouth together and felt his eyes close, skin shuddering.

"Granddaughter, Luddy! You went to her birthday party last year, si?" Ronaldo sneered as Gilbert descended in the air.

Bruder was going to be killed.

There was nothing to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th January, 2019.<strong>

**9:34 pm**

"Brother! Brother, are you-" She silenced herself, steps halting and eyes widening as she saw the group of men standing around him, watching him bleed with smirks.

"Such a shame. . . Such a beautiful girl. . . seeing such a _gruesome_sight. . ." one said, walking past her, waving his hand, "Clear things up here, and hide the bodies when you're done. . ."

Then men turned to her, faces cold as a few of them began to cock their guns.

She was shaking slightly, not from fear, but from anger..

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:33 am**

"I think she's brave!" The girl chirped lightly.

"That, or she's scary powerful. . " The boy said before squirming at the thought. The girl patted his arm lightly.

"Keep reading."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 19 June, 1999.<strong>

**9:06 am**

"_This is Alexius, or Alek, for short~ He's… he's from the same business I am, Lovina…_"

Lovina blinked and looked at the boy. He had wild, unruly blonde hair that stood up from his head at unnatural angles, deep blue eyes like the ocean, light, porcelain skin unmarked by knife wounds of scars.

So unlike her grandfather, who was covered head to toe in scars from all the raids and fights he had been in. Lovina learned to respect that, to respect what her grandfather did in the mafia; She also learned to respect his attempts to keep that side of his life away from Feliciano and Feliciana, Lovina's little brother and sister.

"We're going to be doing business with his familgia quite often now-a-days, so I want you to try and get along with him, va bene?" Her grandfather finished and she nodded.

He smiled at her, ruffled her hair and said, "I'll be out taking care of some business and bella donne~ Call or send someone if you need anything, Lovina~ Alek, please try to get along with her, she can be stubborn and a bit unfeeling at times, but she's a good bambina, I swear to you."

With that, he exited the Vargas' grand-mansion and Lovina and Alek were left in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7th January, 2019.<strong>

**9:40 pm**

"You. . . my brother. . ." She trembled, her voice quiet and unbelieving, "You. . . You will pay for that!"

She reached under the hem of her dress, grabbing the knives with her agility high as she quickly ran around, slicing open the men's throats. She was watching them fall to the floor, choking cries of pain as the red liquid littered the bottom of her navy blue dress.

She panted, falling to her knees beside her brother, bodies laying strewn about, some fresh, some not as she let her knives fall to the floor with a clatter.

"_Brother. . ._"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:36 am**

"All these people...they're so familiar..." The girl pulled at her hair,trying to remember or process this information.

"What about this name? Al...ex..ius? Yea...it says here that hes with the Vargas..or something like that..." The boy set the folder down and they laid on their stomachs on the cold floor. The girl flipped through a few more pages,skipping the ones where the names were already called before.

"Hm...well no...its just that...I dont know!" The girl groaned and set her head down on her arms. The boy chuckled and patted her back for comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>July 16th.<strong>

**5:50 pm**

Aleks listened in on their conversations. He had heard about deaths and crime.

Something he was rarely used to, and still he continued to try and bear with it. He was slightly older now, he sighed and spoke up. He had played with his granddaughter, Lovina, and found a new friend in her. He certainly did not like the idea of becoming her enemy.

"But...I wouldn't want to kill Lovina..." The adults looked down on him. Ronaldo sighed softly, and knelt down, patting him on the head. "Then will you watch over her? Be her big brother, and watch closely if she breaks this promise."

"Alexius." His father spoke up. The young lad turned his head and looked at his father. "Then you will watch over which ever one of your brothers becomes the new family head. I know you don't want any of this, but promise us, that you will play the role of the hawk. Watch closely, and if any of these two sides do something unforgivable, remember your role, my son. I trust you to keep things at peace."

He looked back and fourth between his brother, his father, and Ronaldo.

A new heavy burden was placed upon his shoulders. He bit his lip and nodded his head in silence. "Yes, I promise." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:27 am**

Arthur rubbed his jaw and sat himself on a metal trunk. He fingered the chains that held it in place and sighed, exasperated. "Alfred's a bloody mafia prince, then, huh?"

His son's sweet, jubilant smile flickered in his thoughts.

The Brit imagined Alfred where Ludwig stood that day - secured to a wall with the threat of a bullet that would soon be inches deep within his flesh.

"Does he and Torii have any experience in - waste management - whatsoever?" Arthur asked again suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>July 16th.<strong>

**5:52 pm**

"..."

He looked back and fourth between his brother, his father, and Ronaldo.

A new heavy burden was placed upon his shoulders. He bit his lip and nodded his head in silence. "Yes, I promise." He whispered.

And that was that...

Soon after, his father died, Ludwig had gotten married, and there were some new additions to the family. Obviously,

Ludwig had become the new boss.

Time passed, and his brother had died as well.

But before his brother's death. His older brother had reminded him of that promise he had made a couple years back, and of course, he passed. Alfred became the new boss.

His job had gone into effect.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 19 June, 1999.<strong>

**9:12 am**

"Call me Lovina, per favore. If you are going to be around me so much, then I see no need for such formalities. . ." He laughed brightly, arms shifting as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah~ you're so cute, just like Niklas~ you should meet him sometime, I'm sure you would get along!" Lovina blushed slightly as the man showered her with such affection, which she wasn't very used to, and she let her fingers hold onto his arms slightly.

"Va bene . . . I hope to meet him soon . . . he must be very nice . . ." She sighed lightly and looked out the window in front of her, watching some people walk in the streets before letting her eyes wander up to the moon, looking at it intently, "I'll make you proud, Nonno . . . prometto . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:31 am**

Gilbert swallowed audibly. "Their . . Their kids. Alfred's screwing some Asian chick and he's all goo-goo eyes for her while Torii's to busy with her fucking boyfriend and Jennifer's in med school. Ludwig, I don't think they can do this-"

"My Gott, Gilbert! They are my children and Alfred may not have my blood but - he is smart. He can pull this off."

"Doubts for the future bosses, Gilly?" Ronaldo teased with a chuckle. "No worries, amor, for I have them as well."

* * *

><p><strong>18 July, 2016.<strong>

**3:05 pm**

"A-Al . . . You're here." Torii was positioned behind the girl, smiling weakly at her brother. She paused to stand up and pat the lint that collected on her jeans off. "H-how's . . . Kimmy? Maria told . . . Me – she lost her first tooth this morning. . ."

Alfred returned her smile but it was so firm and didn't even reach his eyes. Joy. /He/ wasn't aware of that fact. He shrugged Torii off . . . Not quite sure about how Kim was. He hadn't been home for days.

Guilt was a pain in the ass.

"Anyway, who's the girl?" He quickly switched back to the topic at hand, nodding towards the captive's direction.

Torii's face deepened into a grim, more business-like expression. She twirled a finger or two in the girl's hair. "Come here and find out . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:45 am**

"That guy sounds like he'd be a big brother." the boy stated as he looked onto the paper.

"Yeah!" The girl giggled in agreement.

"Read more read more!" She urged him on.

"Okay, Okay! Sheesh. . . "

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:32 am**

"Torii's - a little on the soft side, though . . ." The Albino protested quietly, eyes pleading.

_Don't die, Bruder . . . Don't go away . . _

"They will take my place and that is that." Ludwig verified, a grunt escaping him.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 4th of July, 2015<strong>

**7:34 am**

"It was a legacy." Gilbert hissed out, traipsing his fingers over the luxurious oil painting – framed with solid gold – that was being flaunted constantly on the wall. "Bruder . . ." the German was crushed, masking it with an ill-defined haze of denial. The oil painting featured a man, one with yellowish blonde hair slicked back entirely. His lips were set in a firm; unforgiving line and his eyes were the iciest of blue.

Gilbert averted his cold, crimson gaze to the taller man before him who had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants, eyes dropped to the floor.

"How could you let us crumble? We're the largest organized group with German, Lithuanian and American branches known to /history/. Your father would have been so ashamed of you! Ludwig would spit on your face!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 20 December, 2016.<strong>

**8:27 pm**

"Miss, would you like some wine?" Liz shook her head. "No thank you."

"Surely you must taste this wine, it's Italy's finest!" Again she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I already had my fair share. Please do ask someone else." The person insisted. "Come now amore, drink up, then we can go rent a hotel room." She stomped on his foot. "I said no thank you." She managed to keep a smile on her face, and she walked away.  
>The piano begun to play. Sweet soothing music filled the room they were in. She smiled softly, feeling proud of her husband.<p>

"Why you-"

He was tapped onto the shoulder. The man turned around and turned pale. "S-sir?"

"Didn't I say no bothering the guests?" The man nodded. "F-forgive me M-mr. G-gilbert!" He rolled his eyes at the cowering man. "Do it again and I think I feel like castrating you." The man gulped and ran off.  
>Gilbert looked up ahead and walked over to the woman who was being harassed. He tapped her on the shoulder.<br>Liz was about to turn around and punch the man that wouldn't leave her alone, but instead she remained calm and turned around with a smile. "I said no thank-" When she stared into those crimson eyes, she felt all the color from her face being drained away.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:50 am**

The boy kept skimming down.

"He has...a lover...named Niklas..Johansen?.." The girl looked over his shoulder and blinked in confusion.

"He's from Norway..."

The boy continued skimming through the page.

The girl looked down on his picture. "Wow he looks kinda pretty. " She giggled, slightly in awe of his appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 20 December, 2016.<strong>

**8:34 pm**

Her marriage always pulled through with her missions.  
>On this undercover mission she was to attend a cocktail party with her husband. Thanks to several of their contacts they managed to slip inside, without any hassle, well all thanks to her husband. He was 'invited to be the piano player' .<p>

Liz wore a blue and white cocktail dress, her hair was tied up into a messy bun, and she was latched onto her husband's arm. The guests came and greeted them. Roderich leaned his head down close enough so his mouth was near her ear.

"Darling, I'm going to go play the piano now." He whispered. "Black Rose, if you get into any trouble, please...tell me.." She blushed at the feel of his breath on her ear. She nodded, and pulled him in, and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 4th of July, 2015<strong>

**7:36 am**

The words stung Alfred but he tightened his eyes at Gilbert. "Don't say shit about what you don't know. This organization nearly killed the mother of my child. I was /right/ to resign! I won't let this sickening underworld – all this grave injustice send my life on a downwards spiral and end up like Ludwig!"

A sepia toned photograph of Maria's sweet face flickered in his head. She was draped across a trolley of some kind with a familiar, scarlet fluid dripping from her skin. The wound that the gunshot left was horrid.

Alfred shuddered and scrubbed his palm across his face.

"Well. I bet the heiress of the Vargas family wouldn't have pulled such a stupid stunt like that." Gilbert concluded after a pause, swallowing audibly.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:34 am**

"Si. Very well, then." Ronaldo's fedora tipped.

Arthur forced a smile. It was difficult to see the man who he had been so close with for such a long period of time was about to die before his eyes.

But he remained cold. "It was a pleasure knowing you." He praised flatly, gloomy green meeting Ludwig's greyish blue.

* * *

><p><strong>18 July, 2016.<strong>

**3:10 pm**

"P-please . . . Please, I beg you, sir . . . . Don't h-h-hurt me . . ." She sputtered pathetically, moisture trickling down her prominent cheekbones.

Alfred clenched his jaw, set on his task. "Tell me your name." He seethed, bringing his face closer to hers.

She swallowed audibly. "A-an- . . ."

"Is your name 'Anne'?" Alfred barked, fisting a handful of her mousy hair. He knew it was a lie.

"Angelique! My name's Angelique . . . "She blurted out, squirming into the floor. Her eyes darted to Torii, hoping she would stop Alfred form doing anything dire but Torii just crossed her arms and huffed.

Alfred's voice softened. "Where are you from, Angelique?"

"I-I'm . . . . From an island country . . . spanning an archipelago of—"

"Goddamit, I want a name, not a motherfucking Geography lesson!"

"Seychelles, sir! I'm from – S-Seychelles!"

The girl sobbed helplessly, sloppily wiping her tears off of her face as it continued blurring her vision.

"Now . . ." He tipped his head and licked his lips. "Do you know who you /are/?"

A question like that only meant one thing: Do you know what you mean to us?

Oh, mob talk.

Angelique nodded her head at a snail's pace, squinting her eyes. "I-I'm – Boss Ronaldo's adoptive daughter, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, 20 December, 2016.<strong>

**8:40 pm**

"So what brings you here? copgirl?"

"I'm here with my husband." She said dryly. Gilbert tensed at those words. "So you got married?" She nodded, feeling proud. "Of course, he's tonight's entertainment. I've been married for four years." She grinned, purposely flashing her wedding ring to him. Gilbert slightly narrowed his eyes. "So, you forgot about the steamy sex we used to have?" He grinned again, the music stopped playing, and she brushed him off. "Enough, I don't have the time to talk to the likes of you."

She walked away from him. Gilbert followed after her, but soon stopped when he saw her pulling the piano man down for a kiss on the lips. She latched onto his arm, and she smiled along with him. But once he got a closer look, he noticed who the man was.

He knew that man. It was his cousin Roderich Eidelstein. Who moved away to the states. The boy was nothing but a goody goody, and it figures, he became a piano player. They had always hated each other, and to think that his girl would marry someone like him, it made his blood boil.

He watched as Roderich fed her with one of the appertizers. She ate it of course, and then pulled him down for a kiss again.

He hated that feeling. He grunted and walked out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 4th of July, 2015<strong>

**7:38 am**

"Ever since you killed Boss Rome, he left his granddaughter in charge."

". . . Who is she?"

"Lovina Vargas. About your age. She's a spitfire from what I've seen. Me and Torii went to go have a look the other day." Gilbert smiled sardonically at his nephew and whirled around to trudge up to his beet red armchair. He took a seat upon it and crossed one leg over the other. He leaned back and eyed Alfred carefully, as if waiting to see his reaction.

Alfred laughed and strode up the armchair across from the desk. He spun it around and plopped down on it. "Well, she'll never live up to my legacy, whoever the fuck she thinks she is."

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know. She'd probably never let her Mafia deteriorate because someone she may or may not care for gets wounded." He sighed. "Alfie, this is who we are. We are monsters and monsters aren't supposed to feel. Hundreds of innocents and cherished ones die every week, there's nothing more we could do but put our Ludwig faces on and – move forth. "

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**10:52 am **

"Wow... Some of this is actually kind of scary..!" The little girl winced, curling up beside the boy as their eyes moved from left to right on the files, still looking through them all.

"W-We're almost done look at this first...half?" The girl questioned, unsure of what she was truly saying.

"Yeah! Let's keep looking through this!" He cheered on, but silently. After all, he couldn't scream that loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:34 am**

The German nodded in return. "Take care of yourself . . ."

Arthur laughed darkly in return. Take care of himself? With this much stress - impossible.

"B-Bruder, you can still be saved . . . "

"My time has come, Gilbert." Ludwig sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>12 February, 2016<strong>

**4:15 pm**

/"Alright,are we done here folks?"

"Yes."

"Yes"

"Ok,well here are copies of the papers,and just initial here…..good! So we are finished,consider business closed off and,well…have a nice day you two."

"Thank you."

"Of have a nice day too."/

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 4th of July, 2015<strong>

**7:40 am**.

"You want to be like your sister, Jen?" Gilbert rolled his eyes, snorting in disgust.

"Maybe Jen's got it right! Maybe there is a world out there outside of the underworld! I've lost and lost and lost – I haven't spoken to Torii in . . . Months. My sister. . . ."

His voice broke and Gilbert closed his eyes from his stare.

* * *

><p><strong>12 February, 2016<strong>

**4:17 pm**

Maria adjusted her coat, and stepped out of the official building,the contracts were taken back and more were signed,and final vows were said. Till death do us part she had said before, she certainly felt dead. The memory of her near-fatal incident a mere blotched up scar on her back. She head footsteps behind her and she stopped, only until the man had caught up to her before she continued to walk to the street corner where their…his car was parked.

"Now then Maria, shall we pick up Kim?" Alfred was about to go open the passenger door for her but the woman quickly stepped in front of him to open it herself. "Yes, then you will drop me and my daughter-"

"Our daughter."

"…Kim,you will drop us off to /my/ estate." Alfred huffed and slammed the car door on his side before turning the car on. "Yes, yes of course…you arnt even gonna let her say goodbye to Torii? Jen? She managed to come home just to see her one last time. Texas? Isnt Torii her favorite-"

"Yes I know, that's why I let the three of them watch her the whole day while we got /this/ over with." Maria set her hands on her lap and looked straight forward. If she even so much as glanced at the blue eyed, sunny blonde, she might have shattered already. But she stiffened her spine and kept her eyes to the approaching mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:34 am**

"No, it hasn't-"

"Shut up!" He snapped and there was a silence.

* * *

><p><strong>18 July, 2016.<strong>

**3:15 pm**

He heard Torii wheeze in disgust behind him but neglected it. Gilbert wore a proud, fatherly smile as Alfred callously thrusted into her.

Angelique shrieked at the top of her longs, the tears spilling down to her collarbones.

It was over within five more minutes.

Releasing her, Alfred rose to his knees. She rolled over onto her side and crashed into the wall. Her shoulders hitched and her whole body quaked. She was still exceptionally frightened and had every right to be.

* * *

><p><strong>12 February, 2016<strong>

**4:25 pm**

"See ya sometime,Marrycakes?" Alfred had a faded but still hopeful look in his eyes,Maria had to clench her fist behind her back before standing straight up.

"Perhaps…baby-bl- ….Alfred F. Jones." The driver nodded and rolled up the window before pulling out of the driveway and through the silver gates. He looked up to his rear-view mirror and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**11:00 am**

"This starting to look like those stupid tv dramas..wheres all the action?" The boy stuck his tongue out and flipped through the pages. The girl rolled her eyes again and stopped his hand.

"Here then, you dumb boy, here's a bit about shooting and stuff." The boy was suddenly more interested and moved his face closer to the page.

"Well of course! Mafias are all about guns and stuff! Oh..hey...its her name again..Maria.."

"What?"

"Yeah, here's a bit about her getting shot ,its not like they said she died though..see this is why girls aren't supposed to be in the mafia!" He cautiously looked to the side and waited for the hit to come, but the girl was too busy staring at the page.

"Sh-shot?"

* * *

><p><strong>3rd May, 2015.<strong>

**6:00 pm**

"Fuck."

She tossed and turned in the sterile hospital bed until all that did was aggravate her wound further. She arched her back and hissed, damn sniper. She hadn't seen the aim to her back until someone had to scream her name. Too late though. She now had stiches somewhere around the middle of her back,the fucker almost paralyzed her.

"Hey…Maria?" She opened her eyes and looked toward the door,Alfred,the love of her life was standing by the door with yet another batch of roses and white lilies. He caught my gaze and smiled,putting the bouquet on one side of the room and walked over to the bed. "How are you?" He took her hand and grazed his thumb over the top of her hand. Maria looked up and blinked away the oncoming tears. The poor man looked so..tired. Waiting for her maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 15th November, 2002.<strong>

**1:36 am**

His chest heaved up and down and he blinked. "Look, I don't want to live like this anymore! It's been fun, but this time was going to come sooner or later anyway . . . "

"Time's up!" Ronaldo exclaimed and pulled the trigger. He slid it up. One more time. Slid it down. Twice.

"Bruder, no!"

And he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>18 July, 2016.<strong>

**3:20 pm**

Stooping down, Alfred picked up the remains of the girl's underwear and threw them at Gilbert as he strolled out the door. He caught them one handed and smiled. He still had great reflexes for a man his age.

"Boss Rome will never fuck with me again."

But Angelique rocked back and forth, traumatized. "Ou, nou papa ki dan lesyel, Fer ou ganny rekonnet konman Bondye. Ki ou renny i arive. Ki ou lavolonte i ganny realize. . ." She crooned out breathily, her voice cracking at the end as she burst into another fit of sobs.

Little did Alfred know, that those foreign words would haunt him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd May, 2015.<strong>

**6:02 pm**

"I'm..I'm alright now…how is…everyone else?" She attempted to keep her voice steady and strong,but it was difficult under the heavy drugs to numb her back. Alfred tightened the hold on her hand and he spoke in his usual deep voice, though it was impossible to miss the tired undertone. "There were, 3 other deaths. 4 wounded, but overall….the plan has gone through successfully." There were two simultaneous sighs in the room, the plan had worked, but at what cost?

"Alfred? I-"

"I'm-...we're disbanding. I'm burning the tree down."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 4th of July, 2015<strong>

**7:52 am**.

"What about K-Kim? My little girl? I haven't seen her other. And then. . . And then I got divorced. "Alfred felt the sensation of tears prickling his eyes. He grunted and blinked them back with a frown. "I can't, Uncle Gill . . . I don't want to keep living like this. Sex, drugs, money . . . I have it all but it's not enough. It's /never/ enough."

A sob wracked through his body and he buried his face in his hands. Flashes of their faces in his mind daunting him. He heard the scraping of chair legs against the floor before footsteps, slowly inching towards him. Gilbert's warm arms enveloped him, stroking the back of his nephew's head lightly.

"Your throne will remain, Alfred. Come back whenever you must." Gilbert stated a bit shakily, blinking at the oil painting again. Ludwig stared down at his son and his brother with passively – a chronic lack of expression on his face. "I couldn't save you, Bruder . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 2nd October, 2019.<strong>

**11:03 am**

". . .?" The boy's eyes widened, the cerulean eyes looking at the direction in which the noise came from. "What was that?"

"Q-Quickly! Close it! Close it!" She panicked, taking the files and hiding it behind her back.

..This is the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p><strong>-clinks champagne glass- and here's a toast to the longest prologue ever! Let the mindfuckery begin~! <strong>

_Pistol On My Pillow  
><em>© 2011-2011 PROPERTY OF THE TOAST SORELLAS


	2. American Spy: Arc I: Hesitation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorella Hokulani - Sorry we missed last week's deadline, everyone, there some things going on... OH! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I WASN'T ON LAST TIME! Well, let me start by saying I'm you bad-ass Lovina writer in this story, as well as the "Chapter songs DJ" you could say~ ^^ Anyways, we'll definately try to keep on schedule more often, I swear~ Let it be known that there are quite a few story arcs in this, and that the present time story arc will not be revealed until the very end~ All I can tell you is that everything you read is a flashback, or things that have happened before the present time~ As always, we don't own the songs or Hetalia's characters, but we do own the idea of the story as well as any new names for the characters U_U Please enjoy~**

**Sorella Nisi - Ah, we suck. We missed our original deadline. Sorry for that, just forgive us! -totally bows down- Ah, I'm being so Japan right now. Any who, I hoped you enjoy this chapter, and just review! Questions, Comments, and Concerns are loved by our Sorellas! ;D**

**Sorella Nikki - ELLO FOR THE SECOND TIME! Liked the mindfuck? Well dont worry we'll be real gentle this time. Now we arrive in the present,and we start unrapping the real plot! So enjoy,leave a review if you like it,hate it,we love hearing everyone's opinion. We may be missing a sorella or two but we all send our love and cookies to the readers~ This is el presidente wishing you a good day. -sits on golden throne of toast-.**

**Sorella Shannon - OKAY. SORRY WE PASSED OUT FIRST DEADLINE. HECTIC THINGS. and well we are praying for a fellow Sorella, and if you could pray too, we'd sincerly appriciate it. Anyways, enjoy reading and Guess what. The Game- Nahh just enjoy. -shot over 9000;**

**Sorella Kennet - *sighs* EVERYTHING BECAME SO WRONG AND WE MISSED THE DEADLINE. WE ALMOST MISSED IT AGAIN, TOO. Sorella Rupsha's.. currently ill right now, but we promised ourselves we'd pull through even if she got sick. I apologize for my fellow Sorellas on the lateness of this Chapter, but I hope it's enjoyable for you! Ah, and Amarilla Salinas is mine, so... Yeah. xD**  
><strong>(And hey, it's not 8000 words long like it would've been!)<strong>

**Sorella Lenley - AND ALL OF OUR SWEAT AND TEARS INTO THIS. YOU GUYS BETTER PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON. Remember, No flaming dears~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song - .comwatch?v=PMGas8P-8zk**

_"__Why the hesitation  
><em>_God is ever-waiting  
><em>_Gotta' stop procrastinating;  
><em>_Can you feel me_

_Why the hesitation;  
>You can pick your destination<br>And the risk is so worth taking;  
>Can you hear me<em>"

* * *

><p><strong>4th of April; Monday:<strong>

**12:30 pm**

**Chicago, ILLINOIS - United States of America.**

Alfred F. Jones watched the rain splash against the glass with dry, scratchy eyes. The hue, once that; of heavenly blue sky – was now tedious and dreary. His shoulders were hunched as he took up residence on the border of a buckskin couch. Dark blonde hair, browned to some extent at the tips, hung in a thick layer over his face.

The sound of copy machines copying…

The sound of intercoms buzzing…

the sound of fat ass reception ladies squeaking…

The sound of shredders shredding…

The sound of sliding doors sliding…

The sound of reporters reporting…

It was all so grimly beautiful. Alfred's eyes drifted close and he sighed, smiling a bit abstractedly. Silence was the true interruption. He relished the controlled chaos that enclosed around him in the outsized administrative center, squaring his shoulders.

"Hey, Jones; What the hell were you doing at the Gaza Strip Club last night?" An intrepid, probing, brawny, dark-skinned man; called. He was pacing towards Alfred, eyes tightened into tapered slits and with a condemning finger being hurled in his direction.

Agent Adnan :

First name: Sadiq.

Turkish… Motherfucker…

Alfred's eyes fluttered open and he stretched his blank, childlike stare to the man. There was a pause before he cracked a grin.

"Fuck. Off. Yeah, I saw you there. You have a flippin' harem, man!" He retorted, flipping the unmentionable finger at Sadiq, attracting a handful of perplexed stares.

He minimally crossed his arms over his strongly built torso, the ice-cold stare he was directing at the blonde only exaggerating. "I could say the same about you."

The door to Gupta Muhammad Hassan's door was rammed open, and a flaxen haired; young women barged out, her lilac pants fitting tightly with her figure. She halted in her tracks to arch a quizzical eyebrow at the two FBI agents, as if unable to take either one sincerely.

Sadiq crumpled up his face in disgust as the women sashayed down the hall, a stack of crisp white papers in hand. He took a seat next to his partner, Alfred and inhaled.

The set of two was a fairly renowned one in the workplace. They had been Mr. Hassan – the Egyptian head of the Federal Bureau of Investigations – One of the _best _agents. Given their decent history of solved assignments, you could say they worked well together despite their occasional bickering.

"How long have you been waiting for him . . .?"

"...About an hour…?" Alfred let out an angered groan, his lips pursing.

The door that led to the office was then slowly but surely opened. Mr. Hassan's secretary poked her corn-silk, blonde head out. "Agent . . . Jones? A-Agent Adnan? Mr. Hassan will see you now." Lilly chirped softly, waving them in.

"Fucking finally… "Sadiq ground out and started towards his office. He side stepped around the diminutive girl who was looking around peculiarly.

"Um . . . Where _is _Agent Salinas?" She cleared her throat as she queried them both this.

Alfred opened his mouth to answer but closed it shut, as nothing came. "I – have no idea. She must be running late."

"_I'm right here!_"

Agent Amarilla Salinas—there she was the dark-brown pony-tailed female who stood with her hands crossed against her chest. There was a small grin poking against her face. She had overheard their constant bickering, but she never thought it'd happen once again when it came to the two.

Wait. She should've known. She knew Alfred for god knows, _**how**_long?

Special Agent: Salinas.

First name: Amarilla.

Motherfucking... Amarilla.

Other such history: childhood best friend.

Sadiq's mouth twitched into a delighted smile at the sight of Amarilla. He hadn't known her for as long as Alfred but held very high degrees of respect for the dark-haired woman. After all, her history in the workplace was one to be fairly fawned over. There was nothing quite like his own and Alfred's; but, a very close second. He moved to pat her shoulder - a friendly gesture before wrenching a leathery chair out and seating himself on it.

Alfred copied the man's actions after pausing to heave Amarilla into warm hug. He heard Mr. Hassan clear his throat, a reminder to all to keep the circumstances strictly professional.

"Sorry to make you wait, ma'am." She gave a slight bow to Lily who smiled weakly and scrambled out. Amarilla turned to the boys with a grin on her face.  
>She laughed in their faces, shaking her head only to have her grin grow on them. "So~ are you two going to continue fighting like lovers? Or are you two going to follow me into the place? Mr. Hassan's waiting you know~!"<br>Looking inside the door, he saw the man, his mouth hidden between his hands but his glare looking directly at the three. He was silent. Unlike other people who would have yelled at them, he stayed quiet and watched them. Watched their every move...

Amarilla simply nodded to him, walking over to the boys and tugging them by the ear. She knew she was somewhat of an underdog, but they didn't have to sit there and rub it in her face! Jeez, those two...

Pulling herself into a seat, she just sat in between them and sighed apologizing to their boss about the whole "let's-make-the-boss-wait" sort of play. He simply nodded, placing his hands on the table with narrowed eyes.

Special Agent: Hassan.

First name: Gupta Muhammad.

Egyptian… possibly, smoking, pot.

He was a man of a few words, a lithe frame, and crystal eyes, finished with olive-brown skin slightly from the Chicago sun.

"...I have a new job for you three." He muttered the room deathly silent even after he said what he said. "It involves risks..._Much _more than what you guys have seen..."

Amarilla never knew his voice could make her internally tremble...

"...Are you willing to accept it..?"

A crease shaped itself between Alfred's eyebrows. This case has been the talk of the month for, well, a month. It would be safe to assume the Turkish, the American and the Texan were extremely curious as to what's got the FBI so worked up.

"Let's get down to business, then. Of course I'm willing!" Sadiq stated stoutly, tapering his eyes.

Alfred nodded. "…Yep." He popped the P. "Whenever you're ready, Boss."  
>Amarilla tapped her foot against the floor, still slightly trembling from Gupta's voice. But, for some reason…whether in suit, or in casual clothing; she could probably imagine him, with that Kafeeyah; that silly hat on top of his head. Ah well. That wasn't the point. She was awaiting the words of the Egyptian man.<p>

"..." Giving a slight nod, he pulled out a folder from underneath his desk, keeping his hands and head in the same position as before. Jesus, would this man ever_ smile _for once? He never did. It seemed like he never **would**when it came to being in the FBI.

He tossed the folder, causing it to open and have a few papers and documents slide out onto the table. The documents seemed to be of valuable information-speaking about a gang or… mafia of some sort throughout then. Everything Amarilla read was puzzling, though… What exactly was he pointing towards?

The title 'Organized Crime' showed up on one of the Photographs.

"As you know... This family has been causing some…inconvenience with the people around the world." He frowned, "...It isn't just their country anymore. ...Disturbances have been appearing around here as well…"

He heaved a sigh. …That smug ass Egyptian.

"Everywhere… Notices are appearing everywhere..." He muttered, "Read over what I have given you... Feel free to point out any observations."

Amarilla looked at Alfred. She'd just follow behind their orders. It might work that way, right..?

Sadiq and Alfred exchanged a momentous look and the blonde caught the edge of the manila folder between his fingers with an exhale. "Alright, just a sec . . ." He disclosed and tweaked it open.

The air around them crackled as Alfred's eyes caught the label gummed to the top.

…The Vargas family.

Photographs of sepia swished through his thoughts like a blanket of dreadful recollections. A twitching took place in his fingers as Sadiq's and Gupta's face contorted into a mix of puzzlement and concern.

He swallowed thickly as Alfred's eyes scanned through the legal print.

_"Boss Rome will never fuck with me again."_

Alfred examined the offending text, his expression murderous. He tossed it back at the table as if it burnt him. "Are you **kidding**me?" He hissed out, every ounce of professionalism suddenly departing him.

Amarilla jumped a little after hearing Alfred's response. Though, she should've known he was to act like this. When it came to certain things, he always acted awkwardly about it. She shook her head, giving him a 'Get Real, it's our job' sort of look.

Though she had to admit, the Vargas Family gave him quite a shock.

"... I need you three to go and track them down and stop whatever they're planning..." He cleared his throat again, hiding his eyes under the hat. "Normally... I would send the two of you, Jones. Adnan. However..."

His gaze averted to the crimson eyed female, who just had this serious expression plastered all over.

"...I believe she would be of some help." He nodded, "...You are the only three I can trust with this. Are you in, or are you out?"

He was mostly focusing his attention on Alfred. Oh, he knew most of his background. Did he judge him for it? No. Not really. He just thought he was the type of guy who could get the job done.

…And his partner...

Hell, his partner usually made the 'missions' go twice as fast.  
>Alfred appeared to be trying to frame a coherent sentence. "What do you think you're doing, Hassan?" He abruptly bit out, shooting up from his seat.<p>

Emotion after emotion incredibly swirled in a tornado inside him, his stomach dropping, and a pungent taste controlling his mouth.  
>He promised himself he would be away. He would have nothing to do with –<p>

"L-look . . . That's the mafia. That's one of the strongest mafia's known to man-motherfucking-kind. . . "His harsh tone of voice relinquished to a gravellier level and he tightened his lips.

Sadiq's jaw dropped open slightly and he wrenched Alfred back until he crashed down to his seat again. "...Oi! Alfred! Get a fucking grip." He reprimanded, his face hardening at the fact he couldn't respond to the Egyptian without being interrupted so rudely.

Alfred didn't even pause to ponder what would happen to him if the FBI knew of his vast knowledge of the Mafia as his composure tragically terminated itself. "Only . . . One person can complete a task like that, Hassan …One...one group of people."

Amarilla yelped, her eyes widening at the duo's sudden bickering. Why was Alfred so alarmed? It wasn't that bad of a mission! It wasn't like he had to go and rip someone's heart out or some flipped up shit like that.

"…_Both of you…__**enough**_!" She screamed, turning back to Gupta who just stared at the sight before him. "S-Sorry about this, Mr. Hassan... I was not expecting such an outbreak like this." She would have nudged Alfred to apologize, but she noticed the Egyptian completely unfazed by what had happened. What the hell...

"..." He gave a simple nod, going back to the situation at hand. "I believe in you three... I do not expect you all to complete it within a day's time..."  
>He kept his gaze on Alfred, who obviously wasn't amused.<p>

"...It may be the mafia, but Jones. I believe you and your allies here can get through this." He then averted his eyes to Sadiq, "You have your partner, don't you? ...It should not be a problem. Not at all…"

A dark jeweled memory was lit by the building flames, something that made Alfred's heart ache, but he turned away from the flicker.

Sadiq – neglecting his partner's tactic fingered the database of information open, gesturing Amarilla over to his side to examine it alongside him. "I've heard of these guys . . . But stopping the mafia dead in its tracks isn't a simple task at all."

"Well, they go to Church every day and – Romano Vargas donates food to the orphanages every month or so. It's all just a ploy to keep their cover." Alfred clarified, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that so?" She responded, her eyes trailing over the information that was given to them. She didn't really give anymore comments on that-That was for her father to do.

"...So you _do _have information on them." Gupta whispered to himself, closing his eyes before standing up and walking around his seat. He had his hands behind his back now, the gaze turning from Sadiq to Amarilla to Alfred, from, Sadiq to Alfred.

Now it was just Alfred.

"..." He gave a sigh, "You seem knowledgeable. With that knowledge, you can come up with a plan, correct?" He snaked his hand onto his shoulder, patting it slightly. "...Will you do this, Jones? It will be difficult trying to get someone else to do this job."

The reality was that Alfred's hand in this case would seal it shut forever, because he just had that authority. And – he _had _always craved to terminate _**that**_family. This would be pure interception.

Alfred toyed noiselessly with the thought. Not only that, but this would be the ultimatum in his present career. A challenge, if you will. One he could retrieve a sick sort of pleasure from crushing to dust.

His head lolled back slightly before snapping back up to come in contact with the Egyptian's steely gaze. He placed his palm over his knuckles and shrugged it off of him.

"Um… Fuck no." He managed, ascending from his seat like a lion in his den and assailed out of the office, leaving the three startled.

Sadiq offered Gupta a roll of his eyes, waving frivolously in Alfred's direction. "Give the idiot time to think this through; I'm sure he'll agree at some point." He cast Amarilla a glance from the corner of his eye. "Isn't that right, Agent Salinas?"

"...Yeah. Yeah, he'll agree at one point in time." Amarilla sighed, shrugging a little bit before looking back at Alfred. Jeez. She knew he was always like this. He was always being rash and usually rejected things the first time they were introduced. For some reason, though... The way he reacted to this situation was different than all the rest.

She was pretty worried about him, she couldn't deny that. The way he exited the room was... odd. Would he be okay..?

"We'll get him ta agree. I'm sure of it." She nodded, before standing up along with Agent Adnan.

"...I'll be looking forward to it... We don't have much time left." Gupta's voice became dark as he said this. His glare: Hardened. His lips: Pursed. There was something that Gupta was hiding and both Sadiq and Amarilla did not know. They needed to find out about it.

Or rather, they _would _find out about it...


	3. Fratello di Mio: Arc II: Bond

**Chapter Song - **"Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego?" by Rockapella. - **.com/watch?v=wdzyuJJZMCI (YouTube)**

**"**_Well she sneaks around the world from Kiev to Carolina, _  
><em>She's a sticky-fingered filcher from Berlin down to Belize, <em>  
><em>She'll take you for a ride on a slow boat to China, <em>  
><em>Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? <em>

_Steal their Seoul in South Korea, make Antarctica cry Uncle, _  
><em>From the Red Sea to Greenland they'll be singing the blues, <em>  
><em>Well they never Arkansas her steal the Mekong from the jungle, <em>  
><em>Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?<em>** " **

* * *

><p><strong>4th of April, 2019. 5:09 pm<strong>

**Chicago, Illinois - United States of America**

Lovina Vargas

Age: 26

Sex: Female  
>Occupation: Runs the Mafia<p>

Name: Aleks Kohler

Age: 27

Sex: male…Danish.

She was picking some dirt out from under her nails at the time, flipping through the pages of one of the latest files on a new group of coppers.

"So, who the fuck are these people, Aleks? Why the fuck, do they matter to me; we're always escaping those dumb-ass coppers." She swore and at the pages as she slid the file back onto the table, taking a sip of her red wine.

Lovina Vargas, coming from Chicago to Italy, was making her mark in the slums as the greatest heir to the Vargas throne yet.

She had learned English before she left Italy after being taught by her adoptive older brother, but she had picked up a horrible cursing habit during the first few weeks here, and he often scolded her for it.

He laughed lightly at her and patted her on the head. "Now now, it's okay if you lead the world's top mafia, but that doesn't mean you have to curse. Mafia or not, you are a lady." He smiled again.

He was to protect at all times, a promise he had made to her grandfather. A promise he would keep. Within the time, he came to love her as a younger sister. His family, he missed the times where he was a kid, and he lived the carefree life. He missed his lover and Emil, his lover's younger brother, whom they've come to raise.

He smiled once more. "Now now, Nina, these are one of the world's top agents. I wouldn't underestimate them – just look how they took down one of the world's top terrorists. Don't get too confident, and underestimate them; that's how many have fallen." He would tell her in a soothing, almost lecturing voice. He was pretty much a parent to Emil, so here he was using some type of parental skills on her.

"Si, mi spiaci, fratello. . ., Though there are some times where I dislike being a lady. . ." his speech always became formal when she was trying to sound kinder in her words, but it usually just ended up making her sound more foreign – as if she didn't quite grasp the language.

Lovina brought him in as part of her Mafioso after her grandfather was shot and killed in a drive-by; What a horrid way to go...

"_Your grandfather asked me to protect you_," was what he had said as she stood before that mirror – the one her grandfather, Ronaldo, had bought her for her 18th birthday. One that was old, delicate, and classy was to be placed in her room.

"_For mia principessa!_" he had said, making her blush a little at the time.

She sighed heavily, reverting back to her Italian, "Si, lo so…Well…what do you think we should do, fratello? I don't want to get busted, plus I have a lot of things in progress..."

He laughed lightly again. "You **do** have a lot of homes around Europe, why not go and stay in one of them? They would expect to find you in the south of Italy, and Venice sounds like a nice place to stay at for a while. _**Or… how,**_about Spain? All you have to do is lay low and work from the shadows as always; Make sure you find out who will be after you, and avoid them at all costs."

CIA, FBI agents... They were everywhere. His mafia back at home was both very secretive and powerful. Half of it was made up of the people who were under his older brother and father's wing; As soon as they passed, they found no reason to stay with them. That was until he himself left, and they soon followed after him.

Protecting her from the shadows with his mafia; that was one suggestion he had received from Ronaldo. He did exactly that.

"Padre is in Spain with Romano... I can't risk getting both of our Mafioso caught... I want to stay out of Italia, it's too obvious…What about Ivan's place? Russia? I haven't spoken to him for awhile, but we're still on good terms, last I checked…"

She hadn't heard from the Russian man in awhile, not since the last meeting between their mafias.

He was a past lover. They had been together at a point, happy and in love, but the death of her grandfather and being forced to move with her mafia for their safety had driven them apart.

She broke it off before they left, kissing him a final farewell, their embrace was the only heat in the cold streets of Moscow as she left with the vision that said she would come back and he would still love her.

She hadn't seen him or heard from him since.

"What about Ivan...? I'm sure he could help…"

"Nina...you didn't know? ..." He sighed. "He passed a while back...no one really knows how..." He sighed softly. "France is a good choice, or Belgium perhaps?" He sat down on the couch with another sigh.

"He's…dead…?" she spoke slowly, as if not believing it. The news had hit her hard. "He's dead…and…" Suddenly, her hands gripped the arms of her chair tightly as she glared at the men of her mafia, "HE'S DEAD AND **NONE** OF YOU FUCKING _**TOLD**_ME ABOUT THIS?"

She abruptly stood up from her chair, sending it flying back onto the floor as she shook with rage, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE FUCKING **TELL**ME ABOUT THIS? YOU ALL KNEW DAMN WELL I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM! WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN HE DIED?"

All of the men simply looked at the ground, away from her gaze as one of them said, "It would have distracted you, Capo... we wouldn't want to bother you with such trifling matters as death..."

"Trifling…_**TRIFLING**_? YOU CALL THE ONLY PERSON I'VE EVER LOVED THAT HAS LOVED ME BACK'S DEATH, _**TRIFLING**_?" she pulled her gun to shoot the man, but one of the other men held her back as she seethed with anger, "FUCK OFF, **GET THE **_**FUCK**_** OFF**!"

She broke out of their holds and stomped her way to her room, kicking the door in and slamming it shut behind her and she fell onto her bed, crying hot, salty tears, "Ivan…mio amor…Ivan…"

He sighed and shook his head at the men. "You guys, I need you to bring me some information on the agents after us. Contact Niklas, and tell him I sent you." They nodded. "Oh, and sorry about that guys, I should have warned you..." He sighed. "I'm sending a group of you over to Italy – the rest to Berlin. Remember what we discussed earlier."

He sighed as they shouted a 'Yes Sir!' and they left. Aleks sighed pushing his hair back, and headed off into her room.

"Hey Nina, you were too hard on them... Remember, they always look out for your well being; Your old man, would have probably kept himself quiet on the matter as well. You have very big situations at hand right now, and they try their best not to have you distracted. They were trained this way." He uttered another one.

"I'm sorry...about Ivan...I am also at fault for not saying anything sooner… " He sat on her bedside and patted her head gently. "Sorry..." He uttered in a quiet voice.

Though if only she knew; If only she knew that her most hated enemy – the man who killed Ronaldo was once the lover of her former lover. Things would be even worse, so he decided to stay quiet on this matter.  
>It was a much delicate subject, and he decided, that she was not ready to hear this.<p>

Lovina cried and cried, sobbing into her pillow as Aleks entered her room, sitting on the bed next to her and petting her hair, trying to sooth her.

Her cries turned to hiccups as her explained, but her tone was sorrowful and distraught as she spoke, "How could you not tell me…Aleks, you know how much he meant to me! How could you not tell me he died? He was the only person who ever loved me!"

"I'm sorry; I thought you knew about it. This is why I never really brought up the subject. "He sighed."I apologize... Maybe I should have brought it up. However, most of us found out recently. "

She cried and cried, so he stroked her hair gently in an attempt to sooth her. It was hard losing the people you love the most.

He had lost his older brother, his father, his mother. He had seen so many deaths of the people close to him. He hated to see her cry, and it was some sort of weakness he had. Seeing Lovina cry **killed**him.

Her cries soon slowed down, eventually becoming nothing but small sniffles in the heavy silence as she rubbed her eyes like a small child, "What am I to do without him…? He was the reason I was doing this…I'm all alone now…"

Lovina had no parents to speak of, nor did she have any grandparents. Feliciana and Feliciano were in Italy, safe, Romano was with her adoptive father in Spain, staying with him and keeping out of trouble while running the mafia.

She was alone here in America, now being tailed by FBI agents, and being told that the love of her life was dead; her world was falling apart at the seams.

"I'm so fucking alone it hurts…" she said, burying her face in her pillows, the ones that smelled of lavender and tomatoes.

"_They'll make you sleep like a fucking bambino!_" Romano had said to her when she called him, asking him why he sent them, "Y_ou'll _**need**_ the fucking sleep, having to deal with all of those fucking Americani!_"

She missed her brother – her fratello; The one who cared for her and laughed with her and understood her the most.

"I don't have anyone…"

"Now now, don't be silly, Nina. You have me, don't you?" His fingers curled themselves around her hair, playing with it gently as he mustered a tone to calm her down with.

He understood everything she was going through. "No, you have all of us, not just me, but those people that see you as a leader. Look at them; They always try their best to keep you happy. They've done it since you were little. These people are also your famiglia. "He spoke in a gentle low voice. "I'm also your famiglia." He spoke again.

"So don't talk like that, you still have us. " He grinned, and beamed with confidence and pride.

She slid her head and looked at him, some tears still hanging in the corners of her eyes.

"S-si…" she said, breathe beginning to even, "Si. . . I have. . . . I have you. . . and everyone else. . ." she rubbed her eyes, "Mi spiaci, Aleks…I just…I really did love him, ti so?"

She sat up on her bed, leaning over and hugging hug tightly, "Don't leave me, va bene? I don't want to lose you to…"

He tilted his head a bit and grinned widely at her. "Of course, I swore I would stay by you all times, didn't I?" He smiled and patted her head again.

"Those guys out there, they feel the same way. Which is why I ask you not to be too hard on them?" He laughed a little more. "I know, it's hard when you love someone so much that the pain is unbearable."

He knew how Lovina felt – after all, he lost his parents, his older brother, and so many people that it was hard to bear with. He always pulled through, though. He smiled and smiled, he beamed with confidence as he always did. "You won't lose me; I'm super strong and amazing!"

She hugged him so tightly she thought his ribs might bruise as she let a few more tears slide down her face, "Grazie, fratello, grazie molto…"

She remembered…she remembered the first time she had met Ivan. That likely encounter, that led to an unlikely relationship.

"Hey! No problem." He grinned widely, "Anything, You don't even have to ask." He took yet another piece of her hair and kissed it. "That's what I'll always be here for." Yet another smile formed on his face.

That's right; he had promised her grandfather he would protect her at all costs. It was a promise he would live up to; **always**.

He kissed another lock; The sweet, brotherly affection showing through as she sighed a little, "I shouldn't have stormed out like that…mi spiaci…it was just…**sudden**…to me…"

She looked at the covers of the bed, their intricate and delicate beading that created a flurry of colors and designs; In other words, a dreamland in the middle of the room.

She ran her fingers along the beads, the bumps brushing against her skin as she looked over at Aleks, "Fratello…I want revenge…"He watched her silently before continuing to speak. He let her hair go and smiled at her.

"I know, I know, but the cause of his death is still unknown, and from what I've heard his sister attempts to kill-no, she **kills** anyone who dares to ask. I heard she was the one that was the most broken..." He sighed brushing his hair back with his fingers.

"Before your revenge we need to leave. I called your private jet; they should be picking us up at the airport. We will be going to the Netherlands. There we will stay for a while until things settle down...I doubt they will but we need to continue working." He sighed again.

"Don't do anything rash. Remember keep your cool. Otherwise you'll end up behind bars...or worse." He smiled gently at her and patted her head again.

Lovina crossed her arms and huffed, "I don't like Erik! He's such a fucking ass to me! All he does is smoke around me and degrade me and fucking makes fun of my height!"

She sighed, "I won't do anything reckless, I know more than that. . . Maybe I should visit Natalia and send my condolences to her as well, since she cared for Ivan as much as I did. . ." Her memory wandered to the pale haired girl, a natural Belorussian beauty in dark navy colors, eyes icy and emotionless when speaking to anyone other than her brother.

Had Lovina had it her way, Natalia would be her sister-in-law at this moment, instead of just a distant friend?

She leaned her head on Aleks' shoulder, sighing lightly as she relaxed her body to his warmth, "How long until the jet gets here, fratello? Are you staying with me at Erik's house, or are you going to stay with Niklas in Norway again . . .?"

Suddenly an idea lit up in his head. He grinned at her widely. "Aww, you're right, Erik is a bit of an asshole..." He laughed at the mention of how the Dutch man made fun of her height.

"Well you can come to my place. I was planning to go back to Niklas and Emil. Besides, I'm sure Emil would love to have you around. "He smiled. Though Emil wasn't his son, both him and his lover raised him as such. Every time the boy's name slipped out of his mouth, he couldn't help but feel slightly proud at making mention that he was his son.  
>"Va bene, anything is better than going to his place…" she muttered, crossing her arms with a pout.<p>

Secretly, she was rather jumpy at the idea of seeing Emil again, since the boy was similar to being her cousin.

"Ah, I will get to see mio cogin again?" she asked, a cute, childish excitement spreading across her face as she tugged on Aleks' coat a little, "I want to see Emil again! I wanna I wanna! Oh, per favore, can I stay with you and Zia Niklas? Bella per favore!"

She called the male her aunt since he was more of the woman in they're relationship.

Niklas had raised the boy most of his life, but having Aleks as a father figure on the side really helped raise him during his teen years.

At first, Lovina and the boy didn't get along very well, glaring with cold auras from across the room as they fought for Aleks' affections and attentions. Eventually, they bonded over simple things, like reading and deep thought and animals, and their common affections for their adoptive family.

"I haven't spoken with him for quite some time... has he been okay?" she asked, innocent green eyes blinking curiously, cold-boss demeanor forgotten.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you'd like. Your old room is still the same as ever. Niklas is going to love having you around too, and Emil is gonna be just as excited."

He chuckled softly at how quickly she was acting like a cute child. He patted her head again. This was the side of Lovina he never got tired of seeing. It made him spoil her a little more than usual. But most of the time, it was his parental instincts kicking in, as usual.

"Emil's been doing just great. Still the quiet moody kid he's always been. He's taken a liking to music, and he plays both the violin and the flute. "He laughed softly again." Niklas wanted him to learn. At first, Emil refused...but gradually he came to love music, just like Niklas. "

He loved the boy as if he were a son, and though he never had a biological child, he guessed it was natural for parental instincts to kick in when you were raising a child. That, and the fact that he always took care of Lovina, added more to it.

But he loved to feel like some proud parent anyways, so it didn't matter.

A wide smile broke out on the girl's face when Aleks said she could stay with him and she laughed, genuinely; something she didn't do very often nowadays, "Grazie, fratello! I like to visit Zia Niklas~"

Old enough to be his aunt, in a sense, but she thought of him more like a cousin, with how close they had gotten.

"Ah, he plays musica now? Maybe I can play my harp with him someday, si?" she was so childish at these moments, the ones they shared in silent solace of family moments because there was no other time.

"I'm excite- Oh, oh, are my bags packed, or do I need to pack now? Do we have my harp? And all my music books? I should bring them to him, don't I have some for the piano?" she was rushing around the room, franticly looking through her books on shelves for anything she had on music or something relative that subject.

He watched as she searched her room for her bags and clothes and anything else she could think of.

"Well, I did call the private jet, but we leave whenever you're ready." He laughed lightly.

She was like a cute child who was ready to go on a trip to Disney world, or the vacation of their dreams. It made him chuckle more, because he really did spoil her as much as he did Emil. He never played favorites either. He loved Emil and Lovina just the same.

"Then, as soon as I'm done packing, we'll go get your stuff and go, si?" she said, light bright in her eyes.

Lovina stuffed her things into a large designer suitcase, clothes and underwear piled on top of each other in a clumsy manner. She had other people to do this her whole life, to do the meddlesome tasks such as packing or brushing her hair, so she never really learned how as she stumbled around like a new born lamb with clothes in her arms.

"N-ne…Aleks? C-Can you help me pack, I don't know how…" they were some tears in the corners of her eyes.

Really, at heart, Lovina was a big softy and a cry-baby when she couldn't get simple things right. Antonio, her adoptive father, had always scolded her and her younger brother for not being able to clean up after themselves when they were kids. Lovina's excuse was always that the house was too big and she had too many chores, but Antonio never stood for that and ended up lecturing her quite often.

He was enjoying this. It was natural for girls like her not know how to do much on her own. Technically, she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. He stood up and patted her on the back.

"Here Nina..." He said softly; taking all of her clothes out of her bags. "If you just mash your clothes together they're gonna get all wrinkly and messy, so you fold them." He began to fold every piece of clothing and placed it inside her luggage case, one by one in an organized way. He wasn't scared, or embarrassed by touching her stuff, it was as if he was helping Emil out. In this case with Lovina, his parental instincts kicked in.

"See, there you go." He smiled.

Lovina rubbed some of the tears out of here eyes, "G-grazie, fratello…" she tried folding a few things, but the creasing came out messy and Aleks would laugh, taking it apart and refolding it for her to place it in her suitcase, "I-I can't do any of this simple stuff…It's for common people…"

A common person…that's what her caretakers had always called anyone not in her status or well placement with money.

_Common people..._

Lovina walked over to her mirror, looking at her reflection, so different yet so similar to the one all those years ago.

_Your grandfather…he's dead…_

Her fingers went to the crown of her head, dragging down over the soft of her skin and cheek, brushing over her lips, down her neck, resting on her cross necklace.

_You have the beauty of both Juno and Venus combined, Lovina~ you are mia Principessa, and you will lead my empire well, si?_

"Nonno…" she whispered faintly, her eyes remembering the news.

Wild blue eyes, messy hair, cocky smile. The same man that seemed so far then, so close to her now both emotionally and physically.

"I'll…make you proud of your Principessa…si?"

_Common people__..._

He heard the name several times, in his child hood. His care takers would often say the same. But it was different. His father and Ludwig always taught him that no matter what your status was, to treat people with respect.

He was teaching Emil the same thing his parents had taught him.

Ronaldo had always told Lovina the same, but the caretakers were different. They were arrogant, and treated them as kings and queens. He sighed softly. "Common people...huh. And yet, we're just like them. We just live under different circumstances..." He was around when Lovina was young. He always remembered, how they often told him the same thing over and over again.

"Aleks Don't even look their way!" His governess would always tell him that behind his mother's back.

He chuckled softly at the memory. Oh how he was quite the rebellious child, since he never really listen to anyone but his parents. He heard Lovina speak her words, and he smiled at her.

"I'm sure he's already proud."

"Si, lo so, fratello… but I was never taught…do you think Zia Niklas could teach me…?" she said, eyes never leaving the mirror in front of her.

A dull light from the hallway, Let him in.

She sighed, a shuddering intake and exhale of breath, "I hope he is…" she turned to Aleks, "Let's go get your stuff…and then we will be on our way, si? Should I call someone to get my harp? And pack up all the music books; I want to bring them for Emil! I have no doubt he will be a fantastic musicista!"

A bright smile…

"It's alright; I don't blame you for that." He smiled.

"Well, Nik was teaching you a little while back, I'm sure he'll be glad to teach you new things." He chuckled softly.

It was just him, Nik and Emil, but when Lovina usually stayed over his family grew by one and it felt even warmer. He loved that environment, and it did Lovina some good.

"However you like." He smiled at her enthusiasm. "I know, I said the same thing to him when he was still learning."He grinned. "Well I still do, Emil gets frustrated when he can't get something done right."

He smiled and patted her head again. Lovina smiled and pulled on his hand, towards the door, but stopped when they got to the handle, looking at it with a sorrowful glance, "I have to put on a face again…I don't like having to act like that…it makes me sad. . ."

She breathed in, and out.

She twisted the handle, fixing her hair as she stepped out carefully, calmly, coordinated, walking down the hall with Aleks behind her all the way to his room, where she found his stuff already packed, "I guess…they took care of it ahead of time…"

Damn…she wanted to pack things with him, to have some more time to bond with him. . .

"Capo…" a man said, flinching slightly as Lovina's heels clicked against the wood floor when she turned to face him, "Your things…are they prepared? Should we take them to the plane now?"

"Si." she spoke, calmly and cool, same cold look on her face, "As well as anything that has to do with music, all books and sheet music…any instruments if you can find them as well, maybe a flute? Si…Si, go out and buy me a flute! A gold one, with 'Emil' engraved in silver along the side, is that understood?"

"Si, Capo! But, um, why would you need a flu-" he was cut off.

"Did I say you could ask questions? No, now get on with it! I need it to be shipped to Norway after I leave, so use all of your connections and make it timely, is that understood?" the man nodded, "Va bene, take our stuff to the plane, we will meet with you shortly."

The man nodded to her and quickly left and she turned to Aleks, "I want to get Emil something nice, as a present! I'm happy he likes to play musica, so I'm sure that flute will make him happy~"

He watched her go out the door and sighed softly. "Then don't put on the mask...just be yourself..." He replied to her, but she probably didn't hear him.

He walked behind her, watching her yell at her men. Her grandfather was indeed nicer, and even took them out for drinks and harassed them all with his weird, weird actions. Lovina on the other hand, treated them differently. He sighed and shook his head.

She had much to learn.

He had gone out a couple years back with her grandfather and the rest of the men. They went out drinking, and even though they had their duties, the man had a great connection with all of them. They even questioned him at times when they weren't sure of something.

He would always remember that stupid grin of his.

If his men were going through personal problems, he was always there to cheer them up.

Like a real family...it felt warm.

The warmth of the family he had rarely felt when both his parents and his brother died, the hole was filled up here with them.

He snapped out of his thoughts and he smiled. "He's going to be really embarrassed." He chuckled. "He doesn't know how to react when he receives gifts from anyone. He always makes a face like he's about to pout or cry. "He laughed softly."

"Aaah, I don't want him to cry! …That...idiota bambino!" Lovina exclaimed with a slight pout.

…Childish… How childish.

"Come on, let's go to the jet, I think they have everything handled here. . ." she had heard his words, and she was still taking things into consideration.

Be…nicer…? She could try. "C-come on then, bastardi." she muttered to her men, trying to be nicer, "G-get our stuff…per favore…and take it to the plane, we'll meet with you shortly…"The men still gave her a weary look, but nodded and left swiftly. Lovina looked to the ground, "They still dislike me…I'm nothing like Nonno…" she sighed and straightened her tie, the one she wore with her Mafioso suit, though Aleks always told her to wear a dress because it was more lady like and becoming on her.

"Let's go then…" she said, heading towards the car.

"He's an awkward kid. Reminds me of you when you were little." He chuckled softly, as he heard her trying to be nicer to her men.

She wasn't as bad as every other person had claimed she was. Well of course he knew her since they were kids. He also knew that below that spunky, stubborn facade she was actually cute and childish.

"They don't dislike you." He patted her head gently. "They're not used to you being nice to them. But they still love you nonetheless." He grinned. "Don't put yourself done, if your grandfather left his empire to you, which meant he trusted you to do great and out shine him."

He walked side by side with her. "Cheer up; you've been doing great so far."

Kind, caring, loving

Those were really the only words she could use to describe Aleks, what with the way he puts up with her all the time, and all the time he spends with her.

"I am not awkward!" she whined, pouting at his comment with a child's stubbornness as he laughed.

She sighed, looking at the ground as they walked, "I hope I can be as good as Nonno…I'll try to be nicer…I'm just not used to it…" Lovina wasn't really and emotional person when it came to anything other than anger and hate.

She sighed again, running a hand through her hair as they settled into the car, leather seats and soothing music calming Lovina slightly as she twiddled her thumbs, "Grazie, Aleks." She leaned over the seats, near her driver at the front as she said,

"Take us to the airport. We're catching a plane to Norway." He grinned at her. "It's alright, I know it's gonna take time" He was anxious, oh so anxious to finally see Niklas and Emil. It had felt like it had been so long since he'd last seen them both. He looked out towards the window and he smiled when he heard Lovina thank him.

"No need to thank me." He turned his head towards her, with a huge smile on his face. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. There was just something about him that made you want to smile all the time, to just be happy in general. "I know it will take time…everything does..." she said, drawing shapes on the window with her finger, anxious to see her brother like cousin.

She and Emil were the adoptive children of Aleks and Niklas, in a sense. Though Emil was more closely related to Niklas, and he had actually grown up with the two as his parents, Lovina had always been welcomed into the family with warm smiles and open arms. Aleks was as much as older brother to her as he was a father to Emil.

Lovina smiled as she saw the airport come into view and she glanced back at the city before saying something very odd and very ghetto.

"Yo, let's get out of here… Word, to your mothers."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I am the amazing Sorella Lenley, or Sorella Chibi-sama. I am the new head, and chief editor of this work. Before everything gets posted, it will go to me for final revisions, and final beta. If I dislike something, they will correct it, if I see errors, I shall notify, or change it myself. The thing is, nothing gets posted until I decide to revise. My word is law~<strong>

**To the rest of you I am the amazing Ruri-sama, or Chibi-sama. Or…Nocty, the MelodiusNocturn on . This was revised by me, ((LOL GO REVISE YOUR OWN CRAP)) Please, for the love of god review. This is something very hard worked at, and if you read, please gives us your opinions, and constructive criticism. That would be very nice of you. Also, for those of you reading my stuff…Uh, there is this thing called writers block-OKAY NO. IT'S THE DISEASE CALLED PROCRASTINATION. I will shut up now. R&R please and thank you.**


	4. American Spy: Arc I: Decision

**Kennet's A/N - I TOTALLY FUCKED UP ON BETAING, so I'll just handle double checking the document on , while Sorella Lenley (CHIBI-SAMAAA) takes over the full on betaing. Nana currently can't do it on her computer, but it's alright. We got another chapter up! Oh, and our Fanclub is up on deviantART: "#POMP-Sorellas-FC!"**  
><strong>Check that out, and be sure to review before angry puffins are sent!<strong>

**Chibi-sama will not be pleased if she finds out that there aren't any reviews ;o;.**  
><strong>Then again, none of the Sorellas will!<strong>

**..Also, if you were wondering where the fuck the chapter song went for the second chapter, I had to go back and add it in again.**

**Oh, and Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia. We own the ideas. Shush u.u (Inb4 I derp again)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song - "Secret Agent Man" by Johnny Rivers - .comwatch?v=6iaR3WO71j4 (YouTube)**

_"Beware of pretty faces that you find.  
>A pretty face can hide an evil mind.<br>Oh, be careful what you say. You'll give yourself away.  
>Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow.<em>

_Secret agent man  
>Secret agent man<br>They've given you a number,  
>and taken away your name."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>7th of April, 2019.<strong>

3:05 PM

Chicago, Illinois - United States of America

Today had to have been exhausting to new levels. The Lithuanian only wanted to lie down. But no, that couldn't happen yet. The brunette had news for her "loving boyfriend". She dug into her coat jacket, pulling out a set of keys and shoving them into the keyhole.  
>The female shoved the door open, to see her silver-haired boyfriend leaning against one of the plain Jane white walls of their apartment, and shirtless and in his own pajama pants to add onto it.<p>

"I'm home Vlad..." She said softly to the said male as he walked over to her, knowing she had to be worn out. "…Anything new, **dear**_**?**_" He cooed to his tired love, who stumbled her way past him, through the hallway and into their bedroom.

"Alfred and Maria are coming over."

She spat plainly. Wait. . . 'Damn it!' she cursed inwardly. Vlad had followed her, and when she sat down on the edge of their bed, she saw his poisonous violet eye twitch and an annoyed smile curl onto his lips.

"What do you _**mean**_, Torii?" He asked, although he knew plenty well what she meant. It was obvious, and well. . . He could say that he wouldn't spit in the direction of her family, let alone enjoy them for a visit.

"They're coming over to discuss something. . . "The brunette's voice had softened and she felt a chill go up her spine. No, not good at all. "And. . . Tell me this: Did you even **make**some sort of attempt to avoid this?" He hissed. Torii winced and cringed at his voice. "E-Err. . N-No. . ." She mumbled.  
>Vlad now walked over to her, towering over her - due that she was sitting on the bed - and gave another poisonous glare to her. "<strong>Why,<strong> don't you ever think?" And a swift palm was sent against her cheek, letting the sound of the connecting skin echo the house.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried as one of her hands went to her cheek. "I-It's important though! T-They have to come over. ." She added softly.

Meanwhile . . .

"Are you sure you are ok with Kim? You should have left her with Yao miss Maria…" The limo driver pulled around a turn and continued to ramble on about how she should've brought someone else with her or to just leave the six-year-old home with her old housekeeper/adoptive father.

"No, no George, I wanted to bring Kim along to see Torii again-"

"Torii? Auntie Torii?" The little girl next to her in the booster seat giggled and clapped her hands. "Oooh, Mama, are we going to see auntie Ama and…will we see DADDY?"  
>Maria stiffened at the mention of her father. They haven't been on the best terms, when was the last time she really saw his face, let alone have proper conversation? Usually, Yao would drop Kim off to his house twice a week, that way Maria didn't have to look at Alfred. Well, she would just have to put her poker face up as usual and smile for her sweet daughter. "Of course baby, we'll be seeing everyone today, maybe even…daddy…"<p>

A few minutes passed and the George pulled up in front of the house, Maria unbuckled a squirming Kim and pulled her into her arms as the butler opened the door. "Well, I can still bring Kim back if it's too much trouble-"Maria held a hand up and shook her head, Kim looked at her mother and repeated the gesture with a pout. George chuckled and bowed, returning to the car and drove away.

Maria fixed her shoulder bag and turned toward the house. It was pretty calm on the outside, no signs of trouble. The woman sighed and put Kim down, holding her small hand as they walked on the pavement leading toward Torii's house.

Maria reached the front door in a minute, the little girl bounced on the balls of her feet as  
>Maria knocked on the door. "Hey, Torii? We're here!" Kim squealed and pounded on the door with her tiny fists, "Yo! Auntie Torii! We are here now so open the door puh-leaaaaaaase!" Maria tried to calm the girl down, but Kim was too excited to see her favorite 'aunt' again.<p>

A few feet before them, a car door is kicked open and Alfred hauled himself out. He stood for a moment – the door open – and adjusted his sunglasses back into place, a grin forming at the sight of little Kim and his ex-spouse. He slammed the door shut and locked it, a beep sounding out loudly, making the two turn to glance at him.

Alfred approached them, his arms outstretched. "My favorite ladies, you made it!" He exclaimed, eyes flashing with glee.

He hadn't seen Kim in a while, due to the commotion that was gradually spinning itself out of control in the workplace.

The case that Special Agent Hassan had assigned was still quite fresh in his mind, and proceeded to harass him. He was also yet to apologize for his less-than-professional exit.

So, he assumed it would be a fairly good idea to discuss about it with his sister, Maria and Amarilla, since they were all quite snarled into the ordeal.

"Amarilla should be here any second, now." Alfred notified Maria awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, hardly glancing at her.

Suddenly, more noise came from behind-the noise of an engine. A noise that was quite familiar with the ones around her. People who knew this sound well knew that it wasn't just a normal, ordinary civilian on a motorcycle. Amarilla was wearing goggles, noticing the car her fellow associates had appeared in up front. She made skids, rotating her motorcycle around before it stopped with dust clouding around her face.

"You lost me, as visible as your car is Alfred." She snickered, pulling down the goggles while waving at Kim and Maria…and Alfred… of course, Alfred. She was quite worried about him though, seeing as he just walked out of the room without notice. "So~ you didn't explain anything while dragging me along. What's up?"

For some reason, though.. She couldn't help but get the shivers at that moment.  
>"I…Don't… Care..." He said bluntly, as he raised his hand to hit Torii again. Before it even began to come down, they both heard knocks. A few normal knocks then lightly rapid ones. "They're here." Torii finally said as she stood up and began walking out of the bedroom, only to have her wrist caught and jerked back a bit. "They better leave soon." He growled. "Or else..." And with that, he let go of the brunette's arm, and she proceed to the door, opening it to see the little girl first.<p>

"Hi Kim~" She cooed and gave a small smile before hugging the small child and picking her up. "H-Hi you guys... Please, come in." She said as she gestured in for them to come in. Vladislav stood dead in the doorway of the two's bed room and gave a small smile. "Ah. Alfred, Maria. It's been a while since I've seen the two. How have you been?" He asked as he now looked to the child the brunette had picked up now.

Maria saw Alfred and her stomach did a little flip, good or bad, no one could tell. She heard his cheerful voice and she inwardly cringed. She looked like wanted to both hit and hug him at the same time. The awkward silence was broken by the screeching halt of a motorbike.

Maria and Alfred thanked whatever god existed and both waved at Amarilla.

"Auntie Torii!" The three adults spun around and looked at the tired looking woman with the bubbly child in her arms.

"Ah,Torii! It's so good to see you!" The ones outside walked into the house. Maria looked around, and stopped her eyes at Vlad. She narrowed her eyes and analyzed his plastic smile. "Right, it has been a while Vlad..."

"DADDY!" And excited shriek, little Kim wriggled out of Torii's arms and ran over to her father, who scooped her up with a chuckle. "Aw,there's my little girl! How are you kiddo?" The girl was about to go off in childish babble until Kim locked eyes with the other man in the room. Vlad gave a smirk and a small wave."What are you looking at squirt?"

Kim pouted, scrunched up her face for a second. "Puck off, aths-hole!" As if everyone's eyes weren't as big as dinner plates already, the girl stuck her tongue out, raised her right hand, and stuck up one pudgy middle finger in Vlad's direction.

"What?" Torii looked at Vlad with fear in her eyes.

"Oh…oh god…Kim?" Torii began to back away from the slowly boiling man and the room was silent for a moment.

"Oh… my god… ALFRED!" Al laughed nervously and put the still pouting Kim in Amarilla's arms, Am began to scold Maria on how she was being rude and she should apologize, while Alfred took 2 steps forward the angry mother.

"Look, eh Maria, I really don't know where she got-"

"Don't lie to me, Jones." Alfred scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Alfred, what else have you been teaching my daughter  
>The flustered look on everybody's face went unnoticed by Alfred. Vlad was a good guy – as far as he was concerned. He kept his beloved sister in good spirits. Wasn't that all that mattered? Well – at least he thought so. But Torii's demeanor was crumbling in slow motion. Her hair was flat, her skin was scratchy and pale, her eyes were droopy. She wasn't the same.<p>

Alfred cracked a huge grin at Kim. He rushed up to her and lifted his daughter into the air, spinning her around. It had been such a while since his last visit. He was then met with Maria's stern expression.

"Kimmy, I told you not to repeat everything that comes from Daddy's mouth!" Alfred chided nervously, smiling apologetically at Maria.

Kim pressed a big, fat, sloppy kiss on his cheek and giggled. "But you told me . . ."

"Not until you're forty!" Alfred cut off, turning around and moving to sit on Torii's couch. "And your Mom's dead." He added under his breath, laughing lightly.

Kim pouted and crossed her arms. Thankfully, she didn't flip him off.

"Anyway . . . Sis, have you heard from Jen at all today?" He mumbled and adjusted Kim on his lap. He would let her go play in the back yard after their conversation took a more serious turn.  
>Torii - still shocked by the small display Kim had did - bit her lower lip to the mention of her older half-sister. "N-No, I haven't. . . U-Unfortunately the last time I talked to her was-"<p>

"A while ago." Vlad cut in. She glanced to him, and she knew he was ready to bite her head off in particular right now.

Amarilla was just watching them all, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the scene before her. She had not seem Kim all that much-mostly because she was busy working or secluding herself in the house. However, when she heard what Kim said before her, she looked back at the parents of the child with widened eyes. What were they teaching the child, she wondered? She sighed, shaking her head and decided to look at Torii.

"..." She felt uncomfortable just standing there in front of the couple. She knew that Torii was a good person at heart, and she was the one that she also hung out with during High School. Something told her that there was a certain piece of information that was left out between those two. Torii didn't look cheery-even if she _did_try to show it.

"Y-Yeah.. We need ta know, because.. Well... There's something we'd like ta talk about with you all." She didn't say anymore. She wanted Alfred to do the honors, of course.

"Since Torii told me earlier that this was important, please, may yourselves comfortable... Sit down." Vlad suggested. Torii looked to Amarilla and gave a smile - Almost as if a pleading smile- and took her hand and Maria's to pull them lightly inside.

"Y-yeah. . . Please make yourselves comfortable." She said pulling the two ladies more into her house and now into the small living-room. Maria finally took up the offer to sit down as she sat on the couch as well, a good 2 or three inches away from Alfred as well.

If that didn't create some sort of tension within the whole group in the room, then this would have been almost been like a happy reunion. . . If only the tension wasn't there.  
>Maria crossed her legs, if only to make the distance between her and Alfred even farther. "Thank you Torii…Vlad." She fuddled around in her back and drew out a phone, texting her caretaker a quick reply. She put the device away and put her hands on her lap. "Anyway…so yeah I would like to know what we were brought here for, <strong>Alfred<strong>." She shifted her eyes over to where Kim was bouncing on Alfred's lap with obvious glee in her eyes. She smiled at her and waved at her daughter, who in turn giggled and blew a kiss to her mother.

If it weren't for the 6 year old in the room, she might have suffocated from the tension by now. Now for what were they here for? Maria could take a few guesses, possibly something work related, or it could just be a casual surprise reunion! Yea…if only it were the latter.

Torii shifted uncomfortably and stepped even farther away from Vlad, who in turn sidestepped and wrapped his arm around her waist, planting a seemingly harmless kiss on her cheek. "A-Alfred, so you should explain now I suppose…."

Alfred laughed, pulled the brown ribbon from Kim's hair and retied it, doing some twist thing that pulled half of it up. He scrunched his face up and hiked her from his knee, propping her down on the carpet. "Uh – Go do something. Daddy needs to have a grown up talk with all the other boring fu—people."

A girlish noise of elation left Kim as she scampered into a hallway. He frowned lightly at the irked expression on Vlad's face but neglected just as it came.

Alfred cleared his throat and rested his elbow on a cushion. His eyes flitted to Vlad's face and he narrowed them. "I kind of need to talk them ladies in private, bro. Hope you understand." He gestured towards the three women, forcing a smile.  
>"Please do, Vladislav. Alfred <em><strong>really <strong>_needs ta talk to them about something..." Amarilla narrowed her eyes as well, before having them return to normal to show everyone a cheesy smile that was as fake as dentures. She watched Kim walk away from them all, cracking her knuckles before walking closer to Vlad.

"But, really. I would like ta request that you would please leave the room for quite some time. This is confidential, and Alfred, my buddy here," She pointed back at him with her thumb, "Would **love**it if you were ta leave calmly and quietly."

Fuck You. Is what he would have said if he was colder than he already was? ". . . . Fine, I will for the sake of how god forsaken important this is." Vlad mused as he now walked out from the living-room and back to their vacant bedroom, only to seem Kim scampering around to her little content. If it wasn't visible enough, Torii seemed to be less tense and let out a sigh of possible relief.

"A-anyways. . . Y-you never told me w-what was so important. ." She began as the twiddle her thumb lightly. "W-what was it about a-anyways . . . ?"

There was a sigh of relief as Torii's husband breezed out of the room. Alfred sunk into the couch and squared his shoulders, wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. Amarilla smiled firmly at her old best friend, plopping down next to him. She motioned for him to go on and he nodded.

"So . . . Amarilla and I got a new case the other day." Alfred managed and awkwardly scraped his nails over the back of his neck. What would their reactions be? This was absurd. He glanced at Amarilla. She would know too. She was the one who didn't know.  
>He stretched his gaze to the Asian woman and Torii. "It involves the Mafia."<br>"T-The Mafia. . ?" she repeated questionably. Her pristine eyes glanced to the door where her love went then back to her brother. " . . . What about them, Alfred? And why are you telling **me**this?" She asked.

Of course she already knew why he was telling her this. But the urge to push it away was just killing her, and well, like her brother at times, she acted off impulse. Which never fit her actually, well except now?

"Because, we'll really need your help for this..." She sighed, putting her hands on her hips as she watched the expressions on each of their faces change. She didn't know much about Alfred, or why he was acting like this. However, it _did _deal with the Mafia, so of course acting like this wouldn't be surprising.

…But there was something that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Can... Can you please help us on this mission? I don't know exactly **what** Alfred needs help with, but... You're probably the only ones we can trust." She clapped her hands together, as if she were pleading. "We'd be very grateful if you **did** help!"

Amarilla looked with hopeful eyes to the rest of them; Maria kept her head down, turning her phone over in her hands a few times. "…Really, the mafia?" She looked toward the hallway where she could hear her daughter giggling from afar. "What do you want, how are we going to help?" 'I promised myself I wouldn't touch the mafia business again' she thought in her head.

She rolled her eyes and held her phone tightly in her hand, "Alfred...you would understand why I don't want to get involved with this...right?" She barely glanced at him from the corner of her eye; then, looked back out to the hallway, trying to tell him silently her reason for rejecting the invitation.

Everyone in the room seemed to be thinking about their decisions, but Maria made up her mind. She would apologize, wish them a good day, and call for her ride home where she'll send Kim up to her room and she'll have a cup of tea.

…Unless… someone would convince her to stay.  
>But Alfred knew what would make them snap. And <em><strong>beg <strong>_for more.

He reached out to brush his fingertips over Torii's collarbone until they curled firmly around a locket. "Remember this? Remember who we were? Remember what we **are**? And **always**will be?" It was Guttural and scratchy, dangerous and toxic.

"Remember the 'tree', my sister? Do you remember our fucking tree?" A growl could be heard making its way up the back of his throat as Alfred held up the piece of jewelry to her eyes, forcing her eyes to it.

It was a necklace given to her by Ludwig when they were younger, a pact disguised as luxury. Alfred's mouth twitched.

"The Vargas family won't see the light of day when we're done with them."

He dropped it and it slapped against her skin. Alfred faced the rest of the women present and gestured for Amarilla to fish out the documents.

"B-but . . . I thought we were . . . d-done . . ." Torii's face blanched, eyes widening in horror, lips trembling with every word. "I thought w-we r-ruined them . . . B-before the t-t-tree was b-burnt . . . "

"I thought so too." He said softly and wrapped his hand around a binder that was tossed in his direction after thanking Amarilla.

Alfred flipped it open and looked straight into Maria's eyes.

"This case says otherwise."

Alfred traced the drops of moisture that slid down the glass, only sipping it. Arthur had always mixed the tea too sweet and too strong for him, and he could not swallow the huge gulps that he wanted, until the ice melted enough to dilute it. He scoffed.

Alfred preferred milkshakes.

Velvet, creamy mass in a tall, fluted glass, sweetened with the fresh aroma of strawberries-

...

"Stop that." Arthur snapped – piercing, British accent cold and thick in his words. The American's eyes drifted open and the tip of his tongue paused mid-lick. Arthur stood at the threshold of their family living room, buttery blonde hair protruding every way which way. His eyes were that of a far older person – the once, electric vigor there minimized and crippled with the demons of alcohol and time.

"I'm sorry, Artie." Alfred mumbled, the crook of his lips curling into a faint smile.

Artie. That disgusted him. Here was the man who blew his load into his Belgian mother, Bella without a second's thought and he couldn't even acknowledge him as a father.

The underworld – the highs and lows of life – gradually crumbled him until he was a heap of soot, once a fire. Now, shit.

The Brit sat himself beside his son, slipping the rim of his tea cup between his lips and sucking in a gulp. He positioned the cup on the table afterward and sighed, content. "Alfred, why are you here?" He smiled briefly, corners of his lips turning up wearily.

Alfred chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I invited my boss over. I need to talk to him about this personally." He leaned back. "I figured inviting him to the house I grew up in would soften the blow a little, ya' know?"

Arthur's jaw clenched. "Now see here git, I don't know. Alfred, you're a sodding pig! That's hard enough for this whole family to bloody accept and you can't very well just bring the man who enables you to do your whole cop business, in here!"

"Your, 'Dealings'; with those things are not to be talked about in front of me." Alfred hissed, clutching the tea cup more firmly, putting strain on the delicate china. He finally flung it across the table top and onto the floor, in aggravation; scattering tiny pieces of glittering plaster onto the plush carpets.

Arthur raised a brow and grimaced. "I am not that man, anymore, Arthur!" Alfred raised his voice, directing it at his father. "And when I have a guest over, I want you to treat the guest with the same respect you'd treat any of your mob bitches with!" he stared into his father's stony eyes, chest heaving, head spinning, waiting for a response, anything to show that the other would except him.

…A silence...

The buzz of Alfred's phone sliced through it, the tension shattering like the glass on the floor. He glided his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. There was a click as the call connected. "Yo, Boss Man, did you find the place?" Crap speakerphone.

There was silence...

In fact there was so much silence, that the room that Gupta was in seemed almost comforting and normal. There were pots surrounding the room-Artifacts of Anubis, Sekhmet, and various other Gods that many knew of. The room's lighting was calmed as well, dim; there was only a figure, a chair, a computer plastered with open files, and silence.

Peridot eyes were snapping from the left to the right scanning the screen. He had recently received a call from Sadiq-Asking if anyone had accepted the duty of going after the Italians. No one did. He told the Turk that they considered the mission to be too high to their standards.

It was a lie. He had not offered this mission to anyone else. He was waiting for that certain someone, that certain /American/ to take up the job of finding the group and eliminating them or something of the sort. He just wanted them out of their hair before any more ruckus was caused about it. His face showed no emotion when he thought about it, but he couldn't help but get enraged internally.

Then he decided to call Alfred. To check up and see if he was to accept the offer or not

The telltale beep-beep of a call's disconnection blared from his phone and Alfred frowned in uncertainty.

There was a second of quiet before it sprung to life – catching him off guard. Alfred instantly flicked it open, fumbling with it until it was smoothed against his ear.

Arthur laughed darkly from the side. Oh there he goes again, with the law; again with trying to be a hero. He shook his head from side to side, ascending from the couch. He plucked his heather grey parka off of the oak coat hanger and slipped it on. "I'm going out to get a drink." Arthur grumbled, breezing out and thumping the door shut behind him.

Gupta wasn't expecting the words that came out of his mouth.

"..." He breathed into the phone. Seconds passed as he stayed quiet.

...Minutes…

...Tick...

...Tock...

"...Italy..." He muttered, "...I'd expect you to know that, considering they're Italian and you seem to have ties with them."

…More Silence

"...I know about your connections with them. Maybe not all of it, but at least enough for you to know the reason as to why I asked you before..." He stopped, then continued.

"...Your rendezvous point is as follows..."

And the secrecy of the plan was done for.

In the meantime, Gupta's murky, deadpan voice trickled in through the earpiece. A chill the size of a basket-ball coursed through Alfred's spine and he blinked curiously.

Gupta _**knew**_. Not everything, but enough. Enough about his past, his history; He swallowed thickly and felt his jaw waver. "..Yeah. Yeah…ties. I have them. . ."

Oh...he had a plan.

He had it all…

He could pull this off – with the help of his sister, ex-wife, Agent Salinas and Adnan together- it would be an easy, almost, effortless win.

"Look, Gupta, how badly do you need me for this case? Obviously I'm considering this."

"..." He heard something in the background. Talking. Was he somewhere public? No... It had to be with just another person, because the audible noise of the door shutting made it seem like he was alone now. There was a bit of a dead silence, but Gupta slid away from his computer to look through his file cabinet, keeping his phone close to his ear as he looked for the files he wanted.

One by one, he realized these cases were pretty old-Some that had probably appeared from the previous years. He looked at a particular case that he sent both Alfred and Sadiq on to cover each other and finish it. It went well, considering there were two other teams that tried and died in the midst of it. He opened the folders of the pictures, scenes, news articles...

Yes, he knew they could handle it.

Even for Amarilla, who had one of her teammates die before her when going on site. It was why she was considered the underdog, but, it was also why Gupta had put her on other, trying assignments. It was like a test run, or a trial of redemption.

This was also the reason as to why he decided to put her with the others.

"...You're the only person that will be able to take this risk without being eliminated in an instant." He muttered through the phone, putting the files back before sliding back to his computer. He probably made Alfred wonder how much silence would flood before their conversation was ended. "...The only person who I can count on to succeed without anyone in your group falling."

There was nothing those three couldn't do.

"...Do you accept this challenge?"

". . . I'll have to go undercover. I'll be endangering the safety of so many. That's not too heroic." Alfred mused to himself, lifting his hand to his face. He tented his hands over his mouth and felt his eyes drift close as the thought conquered him.

The past was the past. He wasn't supposed to impede with it. "And – I need my sister's help to do this. Some of my family's; Maria's . . ."

Uncle Gilbert – he would see him again. Alfred swallowed audibly. That wasn't a good idea. He would be enveloped in death, the carcass of a German legend, his old self.

Was it worth it?

Alfred's eyes snapped open and he blew cool air into the palm of his hand.

"...Yeah, definitely…"


	5. Egoist: Arc III: A Fateful Encounter

**Sorella Kennet's A/N - YO. Kennet here, and we got the next chapter of Pistol on my Pillow up and ready to be posted. I'm here with Chibi-sama's writing! I wonder how many of you stuck together throughout this whole story so far? Thank you, to those who are interested! I apologize for grammatical errors that MIGHT appear. I'm not even sure, myself. . .**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-san! We just own the story ideas~**

**Chibi-sama! Do you have anything to say before we leave the readers to our Toast?**

**Sorella Chibi/Lenley-sama's A/N - YO. CHIBI-SAMA HAS SPOKEN. I MADE SOME SMUT. Enjoy the smut, sit back, relax eat popcorn, and squeal because this is for all you Pruhun fans out there. Also, YOU BETTER CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song - "Vanilla" by Gackt - .comwatch?v=w-OrqyUgelU (YouTube)**

_"You are a sincere moralist._  
><em>Running a pretty finger over me.<em>  
><em>I am a pure terrorist, <em>  
><em>Just as you hoped, a revolution is happening.<em>

_A speciallist bound in romance, _  
><em>Long fingernails got me erect.<em>  
><em>An egoist who wants to confirm love, <em>  
><em>I want to struggle until I'm deep inside you."<em>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Elizaveta Herdervary Edelstein.<p>

Secret Agent Code Name: **Black Rose**

She ruthlessly killed if need be, she always completed her tasks without fail; alongside her partner, Sparrow. Those two always completed missions together.

She tapped her pen along the paper, thinking of what to write next in her report. She had finalized a mission with another agent, and she had just gotten home. She sat in the agency, at her desk sighing with boredom.

She had been there ever since she graduated college. Though she was expected to become a cop—which she did—her skills allowed her to be recruited by some secret agency that worked undercover to hunt down some nasty criminals.

**Today**:

Her agent had run out on her this morning, mumbling something about his wife having a baby and whatnot. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Though, if it were her; her husband would do the same and even force her to take some time off. Not only that, he would take the time off with her.

Men were idiots some times, but her husband was the sweetest man she had ever met. They had been happily married for four years now. Everything went along great between the two of them.

Roderich Edelstein: He was an Austrian who came to live in the states since he was a child. They had met in college and from there on it led to them being married.

She finally finished writing down her report.

"...Agent _**Sparrow**_!" The women of the agency began to fawn over him. She rolled her eyes and stood up walking past him, without even greeting him; and into the director's office. She hated when he got all that attention, though she knew his eyes were only set on her, it irritated her to no end still.

"Black Rose..." Her director was a calm and patient man. "Director Karpusi." She nodded and handed him the report.

He took it from her and looked it over. "Hmm, I see. Good Job." He smiled gently. "I have another job for you actually, but you will work with...-Oh Sparrow, there you are." Liz tensed a bit when she heard her husband walk up behind her. Surely he wasn't pleased with her actions, and she would get 'punished' for it later. Who knew he could be so punishing in **bed**?

She bit her lip.

"Good, now that the both of you are here, I just need to inform you that this mission isn't unlike any other. This involves the arrest of the highest crime boss: Lovina Vargas and Gilbert Beilshmidt." She tensed at the last part. 'Gilbert.' Oh she knew that someday she would go after him, and her heart..she felt a pang of pain in her heart.

Roderich on the other hand felt his blood boil at the mention of the name.

"Your mission includes finding and arresting the both of them if you can; This will be a race because other agents are in on this." He smiled. "Which one will capture the group first?" He grinned slightly. Both of them nodded, and picked up the paperwork from the director.

She noticed the anger in her husband's eyes. "Rod..." She said softly, putting her hand on his arm. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't think you should go."

"...And... why not?" She said arching an eyebrow at him. "It's...too dangerous." She scoffed at him. "I've been in far worse situations." She crossed her arms at him. "Liz. . . If you go, something terrible might happen to you _**just**_ because you're with me."

Now this piqued her interest. "Roderich...do you know him?" She asked with a soft voice. She got no reply from him, but then she saw him take a deep sigh.

"He's my cousin. . . and let's just say we don't like each other very much."

Liz bit her lip and took his hand into hers. "I'm still going; I refuse to let you go alone. We will come back alive. _**Together**_." She smiled at him.

Roderich sighed. "I can never get you to listen, can I?" She giggled slightly and shook her head.

"..._Nope_."

But she hated the fact that she was going to arrest Gilbert; A part of her wanted to scream and run away, but she had taken an oath to herself: To forget him forever, and erase him from her life. She couldn't break that oath; No, not now. So she was to treat him as an enemy—like every other mission she had been on; Gilbert Beilshmidt was an enemy.

Like any other enemy, she had to eliminate him, arrest him, and do anything else the government wanted; This _was_ her job after all.

She watched her husband silently, not saying a word.

"Liz darling, are you alright?" She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as if nothing was wrong. "I'm fine dear."

Roderich leaned in a bit and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Liz smiled faintly at the gesture; after all, he wasn't one to show public displays of affection.

Roderich Edelstein: He was the type of man who would take his work very seriously. He always left personal affairs at home. Even when he worked in the same place as his wife, that's just how things were.

Liz sighed and smiled to him again. "I'll be going home to get more intel on our mission, I'll see you later, Sparrow."

* * *

><p>Vienna, Austria: This was her first lead on one of the major mafia bosses. This was to her advantage though; She was to act as if she was on a getaway trip with her husband.<p>

Her marriage _**always**_ pulled through with her missions.

On this undercover mission she was to attend a cocktail party with her husband. Thanks to several of their contacts they managed to slip inside, without any hassle, well all thanks to her husband. He was 'invited to be the piano player'.

Liz wore a blue and white cocktail dress, her hair was tied up into a messy bun, and she was latched onto her husband's arm. The guests came and greeted them. Roderich leaned his head down close enough so his mouth was near her ear.

"Darling, I'm going to go play the piano now." He whispered. "Black Rose, if you get into any trouble, please. . ._**tell**_ me..." She blushed at the feel of his breath on her ear. She nodded, and pulled him in, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck." She smiled. Roderich nodded, pushed up his spectacles and went to the stage to play the piano.

"Miss, would you like some wine?" Liz shook her head. "No thank you."

"Surely you must taste this wine; It's Italy's finest!" Again she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I already had my fair share. Please do ask someone else."

The person insisted. "Come now amore, drink up, then we can go rent a hotel room."

She stomped on his foot. "I said no thank you." She managed to keep a smile on her face, and she walked away.

The piano begun to play; sweet soothing music filled the room they were in. She smiled softly, feeling proud of her husband.

"_Why you-_"

He was tapped onto the shoulder. The man turned around and turned pale. "...S-sir?"

"Didn't I say no bothering the guests?" The man nodded. "F-forgive me... M-Mr. G-Gilbert!" He rolled his eyes at the cowering man. "Do it again and I think I'll give into the feeling of **castrating** you." The man gulped and ran off.

Gilbert looked up ahead and walked over to the woman who was being harassed. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Liz was about to turn around and punch the man that wouldn't leave her alone, but instead she remained calm and turned around with a smile. "I said no thank-" When she stared into those crimson eyes, she felt all the color from her face being drained away.

"And you are?" She quickly regained herself. Gilbert eyed the woman carefully, examining her features. She seemed so familiar to him. But he finally realized who she was. "Oh, well hey babe." He grinned.

Liz felt herself get angry again, but she brushed it off once more. "I'm sorry have we met before?" She asked.

"Awe c'mon babe, don't be like that."

"Please refrain from calling me that, I don't talk to strangers." He grabbed her and pulled her out to the hallway, despite her protests.

"Heh, strangers you say?" He grinned. "If I remember correctly we used to have such _**passionate**_ nights; Miss cop girl, I wonder why you didn't report me to the police."

She glared at him. "Because—if you don't remember—I told you that from that day on, you were a stranger to me." He seemed amused by her; _**Everything**_ she was doing amused him.

But Liza wasn't, and the fact that he had the cocky grin on his face irritated her even further.

"So what brings you here, Cop girl?"

She walked away from him; not giving him an answer. Gilbert followed after her, grabbing onto her wrist; Liz tried to pull away, but found herself unable to.

"Let me go." She narrowed her eyes at him. Gilbert shook his head.

"Oh, nein nein nein, Liz."

She curled her hand up into a fist, and tried to land a punch on him, but he grabbed onto her other hand. "Fuck _**off**_!" She glared at him.

Gilbert laughed off her insults, and much to her dismay, dragged her away into a private guest room.

"What the hell? Let me go you bastard!" She yelled at him, trying to fight him off, but his strength was far better than her own. "You asshole!"

"Thank you, I know I am." He replied, ever so smugly.

"Jerk." She added.

"I know."

"I hate you so much."

"I love you too babe."

"Go to hell."

"...If... you come with me."

He shut the door behind him, and locked it. Liz continued to glare at him; wanting to punch his lights out, and practically murder him.

Here was, her prey; and instead, she was the one being preyed on.

"What the hell do you want with me Gilbert?" She narrowed her eyes at him, and she crossed her arms. "I told you I wanted nothing more to do with you; **ever again.**"

"Just wanted to talk, you know Cop girl."

"Don't call me that, I have a name."

"Oh, still as feisty as ever, aren't ya?"

"Spit it out then, I have a **husband** to go back to, you know." She made an extra emphasis on the word husband.

"Oh? . . ." He leaned in with that mischievous grin of his pasted onto his face.

"That's right, I'm here with my husband." She said dryly.

Gilbert tensed at those words. "So you got married?" She nodded, feeling proud.

"Of course, he's tonight's entertainment. I've been married for four years." She grinned, purposely flashing her wedding ring to him. Gilbert slightly narrowed his eyes.

"So, you forgot about the _**steamy**_ sex we used to have?" He grinned again, and this time, he walked to her, and lifted her chin up so she could look at him. Liz on the other hand; slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh? . . ." He leaned in, and whispered into her ear. "But, you used to _**love**_ it." He added, making Liz turn red.

"I bet your husband doesn't touch you like this." He added, placing a kiss on her neck. Liz was going to slap his hand away; but he grabbed it just in time.

"...Or... _**this**_." He pushed her up against the wall, and he slipped his hand under her dress.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" She yelled out, but as soon as she did that; Gilbert smashed his lips against her own. She tried to struggle against him, but failed. He had held her wrists, up over her head, and against the wall; his other free hand underneath her dress.

His fingers traveled up to her panties, and when he broke away from that kiss, he grinned. "I wonder, can your husband touch you like _**I**_ can? Can he make you _**scream**_ his name like you would to _**mine**_?" He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He kissed her neck, a moan escaped from her.

Liz felt angry, embaressed, and ashamed by the situation she was in.

He slipped his fingers inside of her. A moan escaped her lips. "N-no!" She yelled. Gilbert took his fingers out, and licked them. "Look, I can make you this wet for me already." He laughed softly, in a seductive voice.

"I...I...h-hate you..." She bit her lip, feeling angry at herself for ending up in such a situation. She was angry at herself because, she felt like she was betraying her own husband. She felt like she wanted to die.

Gilbert slipped his fingers inside her once more. "Remember Liz, only _**I**_ can make you feel this good." He nibbled on her ear. She tried to suppress that moan, but it came out of her once more.

"S-stop, y-you a-ass-h-hole...aah!" She gasped.

"Come on Liz, _**say my name**_. "

"N-no...n-never!" She gasped lightly again. "_G-Gilbert_!" She panted, feeling herself ready to reach her limit.

He grinned, and continued what he was doing. "Say it again. . ." He whispered. She shook her head, giving a couple of moans and gasps here and there.

"G-Gilbert...G-Gilbert...s-s-aaaah!" She let out one final cry of pleasure. It had felt good, she had to admit. But, this wasn't her husband; it was Gilbert, her enemy, her prey.

Gilbert laughed and pulled his fingers out and licked them. "You taste as good as you always have." She felt like crying, but she wasn't going to do it in front of him.

"I..._**hate**_ you..."

He wasn't affected by any of her words.

Liz fixed her dress, went to Gilbert and she slapped him. "I hate you so much, I hate you, I hate you. I loathe you, I despis-" He pushed his lips against hers, and pulled away with a grin. "Oh, I know that~"

He kissed her neck, leaving a hickey on it. "There, now, when your husband sees you...he'll know that your mine." He laughed.

"Liz your mine, you have always been mine. No other man but me, can have you." This remark earned him another slap.

"Go burn in hell." She glared at him, covering her neck with her free hand.

With those few last words, she stormed off, out of the room.

. . . Moments after she had left, Gilbert went back outside to the party.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Liz with another man.

He knew that man. It was his cousin Roderich Edelstein—the one who had moved away to the states. The boy was nothing but a goody goody and—as expected—he became a piano player. They had always hated each other, and to think that this girl would marry someone like him. . . It made his blood boil.

He watched as Roderich fed her with one of the appetizers. She ate it of course, and then pulled him down for a kiss again.

He felt his blood flare up like fireworks.

He narrowed his eyes, and walked out to the hallways, making his way into the bathroom.

When he was up against the mirror, he punched it, making it shatter. Blood stained his knuckles; he narrowed his eyes, ignoring the pain he was feeling now.

Nothing but, _**anger**_ and _**jealously**_ clouded his thoughts.

Afterwards he smiled. "No matter..." He said to himself. "She's _**mine**_ anyways..." He laughed slightly, and licked some blood off of his hand.

* * *

><p>"Liz, darling I saw you go off somewhere."<p>

She bit her lip slightly, and sighed. "...No, nothing dear. It was just some drunken Italian man, trying to get me to go out with him." She smiled. "Everything is okay for now."

"I see, well please, stay close to me I don't want you in harm's way." He took a hold of her hand.

"Did you get any leads?" He whispered into her ear. Liz shook her head. "No none, none at all." She had lied to him.

Because, she did find Gilbert; and a couple things happened with him, and she didn't do anything about it. She had betrayed Roderich, her own husband.

She hated herself, she felt confused, betrayed, and much more. She saw the man she had never wanted to see again, and fate was cruel on her.

She was afraid to encounter Gilbert again; she was afraid of what could happen, if her husband ever found out about tonight's incident

* * *

><p>The German boss had his hand bandaged up by one of his lackeys.<p>

No one dare to ask him what had happened. They all knew well that when he got angry; which he never did, he was deadly. Gilbert didn't care who it was, but when he was angry; he took it out on everyone. That was how things worked out in his family.

One thing was for certain, Elizaveta would be _**his**_ once more.


	6. American Spy: Arc I: Tryst and Vanity

**Chibitan/DanishPastry : Hello everyone, and forgive us for the long wait. Well some sad stuff happened, most of the sorellas have no time, and thus the great chief editor had begged them to do this, and to no avail. I am the master chief in editing, everything goes through me for approval. But alas, fate is cruel. I STILL RETAIN MY POSITION. So anyways, Next update, won't be for another month or so, due to the fact that this great master chief in editing will be doing a 50 thousand word writing challenge.**

**So please forgive me if there are any errors. **

**Farvel!**

**Sorellas, if you are reading this, I will come to hunt you down. I WILL BEGIN TO WHIPCRACK EVERY ONE OF YOU…Oh wait I think I see their ghosts….excuse me while I get my exorcism stuff. Brb.**

****Sorella Kennet / Syphira: Anddd, I'm actually alive as well! I haven't been updating my own fanfiction, but I can say that shit did brick the walls a bit with the Sorellas. Nevertheless, we are back and we actually uploaded it: ON. SCHEDULE! Thanks to Chibi-sama for thinking of some more things, as well as pulling up everything together, we're ready to get back on the roll, y'know? I'm sure that doesn'tmakethatmuchsense right now, but I hope you guys enjoy the next Chapter of "Pistol on my Pillow!"****

* * *

><p><strong>"Chase the Morning" from REPO! The Genetic Opera<strong>

**Link: .com/watch?v=_wkapcb5_I0**

_"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

"Or let them trough the gate?"

_"That either; A Big Risk-"_

"A Mistake"

_"A New Friend!"_

* * *

><p>Just… <strong>what the hell<strong> was she actually doing right now? What the hell compelled her to listen to brother. Not even. HALF brother and meet up with him and their uncle. The uncle who snapped at her for leaving. The one who could have even made sure that her "love" would treat her like the princess every guy wanted.

She was stupid enough to let that slip and let herself become a shattered and broken wreck, thus; the way she was now.

If that wasn't enough, then hell, what would be. Especially for her. So here she was. Walking to a god forbidden place she'd let Vlad see her at, ever. And for what? To help her brother, her brother's best friend, and stop something that was like what she was apart of years ago.

Ironic? Yes. Enjoyable. No.

She glanced around after each few steps, looking to the pedestrians carrying along with their own business. She had just a twinge of envy, that they weren't doing this. Or maybe they were. . ? Who knew.

Almost blankly continuing walking, finally finding the damned street where that warehouse was, you could tell that down the street, it could be a ghost-town altogether.

"Alfred, I swear my impulse is making me more like you. . " the brunette mumbled as she walked down the street, finally coming to door of the warehouse. Finally getting to the door at least, she knocked, well more like banged on the door. Hopefully enough for them to hear at the back of the place. . . Or wherever they were in there.

"Your impulse makes you sexy, sis." Alfred joked and loosed a scoff, side stepping around the docile Lithuanian. He offered her an incredelous look at how she knocked on the door before rolling his eyes.

His hand branched out to wrap firmly around her wrist before he jerked it away and hiked his leg up, kicking the rickety door open.

It slammed against the wall behind it and milk white plaster from the ceiling cracked to the dirty beige tiles below.

He smiled lightly and took a step back, smoothing out a wrinkle on his tie.

Torii laughed weakly and stepped over the threshold, dismissing him.

"Where's Amarilla . . .?"

"She'll come around."

At the moment, Alfred drummed up the courage, struggling over a million different ways to phrase his words, not wanting to upset. . .

Him.

He started down a corrider until he entered a fairly large room with men and women in uniformed scattered along the sideline.

He sat atop his velvety purple armchair, an air of majesty and grace curdling around him. His ashen, silver hair was a tad grimier and shaggier than the last time Alfred had seen him and his eyes were the same degree of crimson and deadpan.

Gilbert's mouth twitched into a smirk at the sight of his nephew and his bony, pale hand rose midway into the air. "Ha! Look who finally came crawling back . . ." He cried out. Gilbert laughed, a choppy string of 'ke's and 'se's jumbled together in delight.

Alfred sighed, a bit defeated, and smirked as well. "Hey, Uncle. It's been a while." He muttered and his mouth distorted into a grin. "I missed you, man."

"And, of course, you guys are going on without me. **Joy**." Came Amarilla's voice as she was rushing up to him, lightly punching him in the arm despite the fact that they were in front of his Uncle. She heard about him a bit, but that wasn't the point. "Do you know how _**hard **_it is ta freaking travel?"

She forgave him easily though, nodding to Gilbert in her introduction.

"So, you wanted us ta come ta this place?" Crimson eyes averted left to right as she said this, "Seems so familiar... Anyways. Let's cut ta the chase..."

After clearing her throat, she tapped her feet against the floor. She looked at Gilbert and let the words fly: "So.. Alfred wanted ta talk ta you about something. Would you do the honors this time, good buddy?"

"Labas Uncle." Torii mused and gave a small frown as her uncle used the term "crawling back". Hell, she was being _pulled_back, let alone crawling. Her pride and her life refused, but she ended up doing it though. Plus she wouldn't ever admit to something like crawling.

"Yeah. Since you practically _dragged_ us here. You tell him, brolis. . " She mumbled before giving a sigh. Seriously, it just wasn't her day for this. And even by the means of it, she gave off more of an irritated "don't-fuck-around-with-me" aura around her. And by all means, she actually hated being that way, but it wasn't as if she could help it. . . She wasn't the _happiest_ camper for being there.

Gilbert's smirk broadened and he nodded in all their directions, acknowledging them. "I could say the same but then I'd turn into a pussy, now wouldn't I?" He questioned teasingly, gritty voice grating against the last of Alfred's nerves.

Torii fumed wordlessly beside her brother and Amarilla stood about, astounded by the newly discovered dark side to the family she grew up with.

"Fuck you." Alfred muttered, smile frittering away.

"I'd rather not. Shit like that doesn't fly by me, regardless of what a sick bastard I am." Gilbert laughed, sharp maroon eyes landing on Amarilla. He eyed her curiously and glanced at Torii.

"Who the fuck is that . . .?"

Alfred's jaw wavered before he clicked it shut. "That's Amarilla Salinas! C'mon, you remember her . . . She was that Texan chick who was always over and we played with bottle rockets together."

Gilbert's eyes widened and his cigarette drooped into the air as a trail of smoke coasted downwards.

Her long dark hair.

Her bright eyes.

He _knew _her; Well, through Alfred, sure - but he also knew some other things about her.

"You're supposed to be in jail."

The grin that was about to form, stopped. All the jokes, laughs, and anything she could think of to break the tension between them all suddenly disappeared when he said "you" and "jail" in the same exact sentence. She wished she could shoot a bottle rocket up Gilbert's-

That was _**not**_ the point, at the moment. Her fists were clenched, and her teeth were grit; Yes, she was _supposed _to be in jail. She was supposed to be in jail for the wrong reasons, and now that he blurted it out in front of her friend.

"It was false accusation, hush." She muttered, averting her eyes away from him. "I have my reasons for not being in here..."

There was a slight glint in her eyes as if to make everyone notice that her anger was increasing every second.

"You're _both_ of topic." Torii rolled her eyes. She hated hearing about the false accusations of her brother's best friend... And well, a good friend of hers too. She glanced to Amarilla, who she could tell was already possibly biting back words. Well almost everyone would do the same if someone _framed _you.

"Now. Stop talking about it and lets get to business. If we're going to do this, we're not going to fuck around. Got it, _Alfred_?" She obviously would direct this to her own brother. She wanted to kick her brother's ass for all of this too. But she wasn't going to do that... Or at least yet.

Alfred's face was frozen in a pout whereas Gilbert simply laughed at the duo. His claret eyes glinted, thoughts coursing back to the times when they were small and looked up to him.

He slid his elbows and propped them on the arm rest, tenting his fingers over his mouth.

A sepia photograph was clenched in his hand and he flipped it over before smoothing it over the table over to them. "Have a seat . . ." Gilbert mumbled, glancing at the chairs before him.

They hesitated before doing so, the creaking noise of metal against the tiles sounding out.

Alfred glanced down at the photograph.

"What's that-"

"UH, uh, uh, Alfie! No touchy!" Gilbert chided and glared at Alfred's hand that shot out. There was a pause before he drew it in and the German man flipped it over again.

The picture consisted of two women and four men. They stood around each other, a confident stance. Their hair was luxerious and dark, their cheekbones prominent, biscuit skin.

Gilbert licked his lips. "Do you know who that is . . .?"

"No."

"That's Antonio Carriedo-Vargas . . . He has some twisted relationship with the man on his right, Romano Vargas . . . Romano is Lovina Vargas's twin brother. There's their younger set of siblings, also twins . . . Feliciano and Venezia Vargas. Their has been some inner conflict between them . . . Do you know who these people are _now_?"

". . . Well fuck."

". . . There's five people you need ta worry about huh, Alfred?" Amarilla blinked, looking at the photo with curiousity and becoming so _intrigued_with the people that Gilbert had mentioned - Not that she completely knew how the American's life, but the fact that Gupta had assigned them this job and these were the people that they needed to go after.

"Not ta mention, these are the people being chased down, right?" She muttered under her breath, turning to her friend with concern. ". . . Are you alright, dude?"

She looked- no, **glared** at that photo. They were in the middle of this fucking thing. With that southern Italian woman too. God, why the hell did she have to agree to being dragged into a situation. . Or _job_like this. She snapped her head away from glaring at the photograph and now to her uncle.

"So. Uncle Gil." She began, before crossing her arms, her expression now into a scowl. "Since we're here, _and_ talking about the people who's on our so called, "list", Let's get right to business. No more beating around the bush. 'Cause hell, I do _not_want to be here. And I'm sure you know how I was like when our "business" never got done when I was irritable, right Uncle? Alfred?" The Lithuanian female gave a short, mocking little laugh.

"Now. May we please get this done, before _you_" she glared to her uncle, who still had that smug grin on his face. "Start to annoy me. And _you_" She glared to her brother. "Make me get the fuck out of this so called 'job'? And you know I will do it too."

Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets to hide their trembling, words of concerned laced with Torii's gritty outburst wafted into his ears. His eyes were fixed on the photograph in Gilbert's grip.

He sighed, heavy, and sat back in his chair.

Gilbert grinned broadly at the trio and clapped his hands. "Oh, good, so I don't have to do all the gushy intro shit . . . Glad to see you understand, Torii." He paused before glancing at the blonde to her left. "You always were the more mature one."

Gershwin quietly tinkled from a room down the hall, the guards hummed along softly.

This resulted in a scoff from Alfred. "Anyway, so . . . What's the plan?"

"Teatro Alla Scala . . . The Vargas family is planning on crashing the next opera performance that will be taking place there."

"And?"

"We are too."

A smirk, a deal, and fate was sealed.

"Crashing an opera performance, huh? That sounds. . kinda fun, actually!" Amarilla clapped her hands together, grinning all the while. "If we're crashing something, then I guess we can have a little fun on this mission, can't we guys?"

The grin that formed on her face faltered a bit though, showing Gilbert her more serious side instead of goofing around. She knew he already knew about her, so . . Might as well take this much more serious than she normally did.

"Let's get ta it, then?" She nodded, putting a hand on her hip despite sitting down. "We don't have much time ta waste, don't we~?"

"We really don't." She mumbled, finally glad they had got it over with. "You'll have the plane ready, right?"

"Would I ever let you down like that~?" The Prussian grin grew as he looked to his niece with her answer clearly placed on her face with a perfect scowl towards him.

"You don't want to get me started. You-"

"Alright, Alright. Consider it done. Get to the airport and there's gonna be people there waiting. And don't fuck it up! It's _hard_these things done and get them in good condition too." He stated, but the female had already yanked her brother up from the chair he was sitting in and hooked her arm to the Texan's as well, dragging them both with her.

"Alright uncle. See you later on. Tave myliu. Don't get shot, and don't shoot your mouth off~" She teased lightly as the trio finally exited where they were.

Next stop: **Teatro Alla Scala**.


End file.
